


Your Smile Tastes Like Sunshine

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, I'm gonna try my damndest, It's Kushina, M/M, Minato is a DILF, Minato's love life is a disaster, Mutual Pining, Naruto has a different mom, Slow Burn, Trans Character, goddamnit this one won't be poly, rather it doesn't exist yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Minato's best friend sets him up on a series of hilariously bad blind dates, and over time, he finds coming home to his son and his baby sitter better than going out all the time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 81
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is a slow burn, it's Kakashi x Minato end game, I promise this is the one time I won't turn it into a poly ship. Uchiha Obito, I'm staring at you. Stay off of this one!

Kushina stares a bit, because her best friend’s shoulders are haunched even further than usual.

“Here, let me take him for a while,” she says quickly, scooping two-year-old Naruto right out of Minato’s arms. “Little dandelion? Go and play with auntie Mikoto for a few minutes. Alright? Let’s give Daddy a break!”

Naruto beams like the sun.

“Okay Auntie!”

The red-haired woman reflects his smile.

“Love you!”

“Love you too!”

She turned to the tune of footsteps pattering off in Mikoto’s direction before giving Minato Namikaze her full attention.

“Hey now. You look _awful_.”

Minato makes an attempt at smiling that caused Kushina to grimace.

“Here. Hold that thought.”

She ushers her long-time best friend into a chair without further ado and disappears momentarily into the kitchen. There are a few noises that register but Minato feels fully justified slumping down into a heap on the table he’d been left at. Familiar sounds of Naruto’s laughter and Uchiha Mikoto’s strict tones echo against the tell-tale whistle of a kettle on the stove.

He’s missed this.

Eventually a soft tap sounds beside his cheek.

“It’s fresh.”

“ _Thank you._ ”

Kushina watches him drink the coffee, black, without teasing. Minato finishes his drink and tries to sit up at least a bit straighter, only for Kushina to prod him with a fingertip.

“You need help.”

“I’m just fine.”

“You are exhausted,” she points out. “You look like you’re dead on your feet, Minato! How much will it take for you to finally hire a sitter?”

“I can’t afford it. Not on my salary.”

Kushina’s eyes flicker behind her, toward the sounds of Naruto’s boisterous play.

“It’s not his fault,” Minato murmurs into his empty coffee mug.

“Of course not, I never said that! All I’m saying is you could use some help watching him. Your job is stressful enough, and then coming home to watch him until he passes out and then having to grade papers until after midnight _isn’t working_.”

“I’ll manage.”

Kushina puts both hands on her hips.

“When will you let us help you? We’re not strangers, ya know!”

“How could I infringe on my best friend and her wife? You two already have your hands full with Sasuke and Itachi. How are they, by the way?”

Kushina’s violet eyes light up as she goes on about her sons. She looks lovely like this, Mianto thinks with fondness as his best friend talks at length about the boys he well knows. Itachi and little Sasuke are adorable and brilliant in their own rights, talented, good looking, and eager to prove themselves.

Mikoto has been good for her. It’s been years since his best friend stopped mooning over what they could never be and moved on to someone who could give her the love she deserves.

He falls under the spell of her voice for a while. It’s easy to remember the way they were, awkward and young, fumbling through their mixed feelings and sexualities. Kurama finally admitted that he would never be happy as he was. It wasn’t until they were nearly twenty-four that anyone mentioned there were avenues available to solve something like being born in the wrong body.

It was a fire and brimstone sort of rebirth for his best friend, but Kurama chose her new name and never looked back, and remained the same beautiful independent incredible woman he’d _always_ known, only now she could be herself and feel comfortable in her skin, and hold Uchiha Mikoto’s hand.

She’ll forever be a star burning brightly and Minato is happy to see her shine.

They did try, for a while, but Kushina’s _utter lack of arousal_ for the male body rather set the tone for their short foray into shared sexual experiences. After she often regaled Minato (occasionally ad nauseam) about her new exploits and the fascinating world of women’s pleasure, which helped firmly cement Minato’s own sexuality.

“Speaking of which, when was the last time you got laid?”

“I’m not keeping track,” Minato deflects automatically, not giving the question time to grate on his nerves, but Kushina has always been able to read him straight off the cuff: she calls his bluff.

“You haven’t. _Minato_! Do I need to drag you back out to the bars like I did in college? I swear I will!”

“Please don’t,” the blonde groans, remembering all too well the drunken debacles of their past.

But, he admits to himself, it has been _some time_ , and getting laid sounds _very_ nice, and why not let his best friend bully him just a bit?

Minato swallows thickly and lifts his head.

“Actually…”

Kushina’s eyes light up.

“But not the bar. It’s so expensive,” Minato cuts in. “Something less…”

“Raunchy?”

“…more tactful, I should say. Oh, stop smirking! Yes, less raunchy.”

“Want me to find you a nice construction worker to work out those kinks—“

“Please don’t make puns,” Minato begs.

Kushina cackles and flips open her phone.

“You’ll have a date by this time next week—better find a baby sitter.”

Ocean blue eyes widen dramatically.

“Sitter—I hadn’t even thought of Naruto—can he stay with you and Mikoto?”

The red head is still texting as she shakes her head.

“Sorry, pretty boy! We’ll be out at Fugaku’s for the next month. I’ll hook you up this time but you’re on your own after that.”

“Less than a week… where am I supposed to find someone reliable enough to watch my child!”

“Is she bullying you, Minato,” asks a knowing tone as Mikoto joins them in the room. “You let her do this all the time. Sometimes I think you like it.”

“He _loves_ it,” Kushina confirms, fingers flying across her keyboard.

“And she expects me to have a sitter by, when?”

“Tuesday.”

“That’s four days!”

“I know someone,” Mikoto mentions.

Minato whips around rather desperately—it _has_ been a while since he last had the opportunity to indulge in carnal sin, and Kushina has done half the legwork toward him getting laid—and just barely doesn’t whimper when his best friend’s wife laughs in his face.

+

This is how he meets Hatake Kakashi: half in a sweater-vest because his suit is covered in applesauce, one shoe on because Naruto has made off with the other and is bolting for the door, phone in his hand, about to be late for his blind date.

The silver-haired man is quick. Naruto is darting through his legs and then he’s up in the air, shrieking with delight. He lands in a pair of slim arms strong enough to toss him twice higher than Minato is tall, and, breathless, Minato barely manages to exchange pleasantries and instructions before flinging himself into the taxi that has been on hold at his front lawn for the past twenty minutes.

“Shall I wait up for you?”

Minato has one foot in the car and the other shoe in his hand as he glances back up his own driveway, where the stranger Mikoto recommended is giving him an annoyed grimace. He realizes that he’s rushing and jogs back guiltily.

“So sorry. I’m just late for my…”

“Want me to wait up for you or not?”

Taken aback a bit by the other man’s snappish reply, Minato revises his original high opinion of the man who’s supposed to keep Naruto alive and well in his absence. He’s tall and lean but he threw Naruto effortlessly and caught him just as easily. His reflexes are clearly up to par for child watching with the way he stopped Naruto barreling out the door and into the streets. And those mismatched eyes don’t seem to miss much. Minato feels rather pierced by his gaze.

Oh. He’s waiting, still.

“Terribly sorry. You need’n’t wait up. Here.” He hands over a wad of bills. “You can order take away for the both of you, and rent a movie if you like. Something PG.”

“Right. Fine.” Kakashi folds the money into a pocket of his trousers and eyes the cab behind them. “Your ride’s been ready.”

“Ah. Yes! I’m off on a date.”

“Cheers.”

It’s said with as little inflection as humanly possible. Minato gets the distinct impression that Kakashi is not at all interested in why Minato needed a sitter, and would rather be on the opposite side of the earth than hear more about what he has to say, so he turns on heel without another word.

He does dig his heels in and leap across the room to gather his toddler tight to his chest. Naruto squeals with delight against his chest, squirming ineffectively against Minato’s arms caging him against his chest.

“Ahahaha! Leggo daddy! Daddy!”

“Love you,” Minato murmurs into that sunshine-bright blonde hair, dropping a kiss into his son’s messy locks, before depositing him back onto the couch.

Kakashi’s eyes have softened as Minato breezes back past him on his way to the cab. He says nothing but that stone cold disinterest has melted somewhat.

The blonde has no time to pay it any heed, he’s on his way to get _laid_ , for the first time in what seems like _ages_.

He offers a polite wave as he drops into the cab and then all thoughts of Hatake Kakashi the babysitter fly out of his head.

+

Minato said don’t wait up, so Kakashi plays with his kid until Naruto couldn’t keep his eyes from drooping and his head from dropping. The silver-haired man plucked up his tiny charge, easily subduing the little squirming boy with a quiet tune. The humming, soft and low, sent the exhausted toddler straight to sleep. Kakashi felt a corner of his mouth twist up fondly as he tucked the little boy in. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he wondered what to do with the rest of his free night.

It wasn’t ten minutes later that the door unlocked.

Mindful not to be too nosy, Kakashi didn’t say anything when the blonde man dragged himself back into his house. He didn’t wear the look of someone who’d recently shagged someone else’s brains out, or had his brains shagged out, for that matter, and Kakashi found himself curious.

“Something they said?”

The other man didn’t respond at first. He did pause, glancing up as though he’d just realized he wasn’t home alone, and Kakashi bit back a snort of laughter: Minato was straight up sulking.

“They kept making _blonde jokes_.”

Oh.

Kakashi couldn’t bottle his cringe, then.

“How tacky.”

“And they kept laughing at their own jokes,” Minato continues, not embarrassed but frustrated. “At least he was good looking! Ah. Excuse me; I’ve had a drink or two.”

“Go on,” Kakashi muses, taking a seat on the couch. “You paid me for the whole night and Naruto’s already asleep. The least I can do is keep you company after your shitty date. Lay it on me.”

Those half-open blue eyes seemed to focus for a second and Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Then they crossed slightly, and the moment passed.

“I could have forgiven his jokes but he never put his phone down. At least he offered to take the check.”

Sympathy etched itself across the pale man’s face.

“That sounds _really_ lousy.”

“It was!” Minato exclaims, throwing his arms up in defeat. “He was so preoccupied with himself! It’s been a while since I met someone so conceited…”

“Better luck next time.”

The disgruntled blonde lets out a little huff. “Thank you very much, but I’ve kept you long enough. How was Naruto?”

“Ate everything in the kitchen and dropped like a rock.”

“Was he very difficult for you?”

“Actually, we got on fine,” Kakashi admits, sounding frankly surprised. “When Mrs. Uchiha offered me the gig I almost turned her down. I’m not the best with kids… ah, that is to say, I don’t sit often.” He scratches the back of his neck in a sheepish confession. “I really needed the money.”

Curious, Minato leans into the couch as Kakashi gets up to gather his things.

“Then you wouldn’t be available sometime next week?”

“When?”

“Leave me your cell number. I’ll text you.”

Kakashi stops by the door and tilts his head to the side. He looks as though there’s a question on the tip of his tongue and Minato helpfully plays into his half-drunken state, asking what’s the matter, so Kakashi doesn’t have to feel like he’s being too forward.

“…I could really use the money. My rent is coming up and I haven’t…”

He looks so earnest. Perhaps he is a little too drunk, Minato thinks, but he takes out his wallet and fishes around. Kakashi’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at the cash that Minato deposits into his hand.

“I can’t—“

“ _On-call babysitter_ ,” Minato sings cheerfully. “Whenever I need, _ah_ , whenever _Naruto_ needs a sitter. You’ll be there?”

He must lean in a bit too far, because Kakashi leans back a bit. The blonde sensed he’s too close and leaned back a bit, though Kakashi quickly accepts the cash and mumbles something that must be an agreement.

+

Kushina is very apologetic the next time they meet.

“If it wasn’t someone you knew, why in the world did you recommend them at all?” Mikoto snaps, annoyed.

“Ahahah! It was spur of the moment! I thought for sure he’d be just your type!”

“My type,” Minato says, a bit painfully. “What, pray tell, is my type, Kushina?”

“ _Just like me_ ,” Kushina preens with a playful wink. “Charming, handsome, and hot-blooded— _ouch_!”

“Excuse my wife,” Mikoto says with a beatific smile, though a vein is straining against her forehead.

Minato says a prayer for his best friend’s safety as her wife drags them out of the room for a moment for some privacy.

Actually, after Kurama, Minato’s sexual encounters had been limited to that one time thing with Shikaku before he met the love of his life and a very brief tryst with a red head, so there hadn’t actually been time for Minato to develop a ‘ _type_ ’. He remembers Kurama as he was, an awkward but beautiful boy with perfect lips and a smile that gave off tangible sunlight. He was the first person Minato felt attraction to. When he started letting his feelings affect their friendship Kurama pulled him aside and flat out asked what had happened. Minato confessed, to Kurama’s consternation, because he had a confession of his own.

_“I like girls.”_

_“Oh. You… don’t like guys—“_

_“I think I’m a lesbian.”_

_“But, you’re a guy.”_

_“No,” his best friend had said, certain as anything. “I’m not.”_

Kurama had never been shy about anything. It had taken the better part of their youth for him to figure out the source of his awkwardness, as though his body didn’t match the soul he’d been born with, and Minato had rode out that confusing storm. When the waters cleared, Kurama had chosen Kushina as her new name.

It had the ring of something that was meant to be all along.

What wasn’t meant to be was Minato and women. His best friend tried to set them up on a double-date that ended spectacularly poorly, not unlike his last date.

“I should have known,” Minato sighs as Mikoto returns with her wife. “You’ve terrible taste in men.”

“Good thing you never got in my pants then— _ouch_!”

Mikoto cocks an eyebrow.

“If you’re finished being cheeky, you were going to give your good news?”

The blonde blinks.

“There’s news?”

Kushina’s grin is blinding.

“I found you another date!”

Minato tries not to wince and pulls out his cell. One text later he has arrangements made and allows himself to be cautiously hopeful about the upcoming date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said slow burn? I meant they're burning up _right fucking now_ I only have _one speed_

Naruto has been asleep for an entire hour before the door to Minato's house creeks open.

Kakashi glances up in surprise. This is the _second time_ the kid’s dad has dragged himself in through the door looking put-out, going so far as to slump down on the couch as soon as he’s in past the shoes on the floor.

Sympathy tugs at his heart. The big and little blondes are starting to grow on him: both have such expressive faces. Kakashi hates to see them downcast.

“Another dud?”

Minato makes an incoherent sound into the couch cushions; perhaps Kakashi shouldn’t pry.

Then again, it’s not even ten o’clock, and he is a bit curious. Instead of gathering his things to leave, Kakashi asks after the seat beside the blonde man. Minato rearranges himself on the couch as the silver-haired man joins him. He takes in a few clues before asking his question; Minato’s clothing is perfectly fine, his breath doesn’t smell of alcohol, and there’s a definite crease to his forehead, which suggests he’s been pouting, ah, frowning for a while now.

Kakashi takes a stab in the dark.

“Was he a shitty kisser?”

Minato splutters and sits upright.

“Shitty doesn’t begin to cover it! He didn’t even wait until they’d poured drinks to try and grab my ass!”

Kakashi feels revulsion crawl up his throat and shakes his head.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Not as sorry as me,” Minato mourns. “After that I asked for the check. I didn’t want to stay for drinks to see what else he’d try.”

The silver-haired man looks up in surprise.

“You left right after—that must have been hours ago. What were you doing all this time?”

Guiltily, Minato rubs the back of his neck.

“I, ah, I know you and Naruto were getting ready for bed around that time, and I didn’t want to cause a commotion by coming home early. I just had the cab driver take us for a ride around town.”

Kakashi is baffled but thankful. It’s impossible to get children to come down from the high of unexpected parent returning home early. Nevertheless he is a bit guilty that Minato felt obligated to stay out of his own house!

“You don’t have to do that next time. Just come back.”

“Yes,” Minato says with a smile. “I will. How was he tonight?"

"He's so energetic," Kakashi says fondly, glancing over his shoulder down the hall in the direction of the sleeping toddler. "He loves running, and showing off what he can do with those tiny hands."

"Does he play ‘kick it’ with you, too?”

“That’s his favorite,” Kakashi imparts with a smile of his own. “He can’t quite kick properly but he’s got spirit.”

It brightens Minato’s heart to hear. He laughs and promises to drop in if his next date is also a dud. Kakashi shrugs; he’s already been paid up for the work, may as well stick around and actually do it. Besides Minato is always good for a story and Naruto is a fairly cute two-year-old.

They chat about Naruto for a few more minutes, trading details, the things they’ve noticed about the little spot of sunshine. The conversation is comfortable and the company is good, no matter Minato is a little older. That just makes him a little more world worn and experienced, knowledgable and informed. It's also made him compassionate, Kakashi finds, as Minato goes into some detail about his job at the school, teaching biology with an emphasis on exotic and near-extinct species. The way he talks when he speaks draws Kakashi in like a moth to the flame. He's obviously found something that resonates with him, the way it makes him smile and geek out a bit over his academia. 

Eventually though Kakashi manages to put his foot in his mouth.

“Is his mom separated from you?”

“Ah, no. No, she’s not.”

“I never see her,” Kakashi mumbles. “And there’s not many pictures around the house.”

Minato’s blue eyes blink rather rapidly.

“She’s dead.”

 _Oh, fuck,_ Kakashi thinks.

The warm atmosphere evaporates at once and all that's left is regret. 

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, embarrassed and mildly mortified. First Minato’s date goes poorly (again) and now Kakashi has properly ruined his evening with his thoughtless question. “I didn’t…”

“You couldn’t have known,” Minato interrupts. His voice is gentle but he turns his face away. It’s clear he’s doing his best not to cry in present company though his voice gives him away. Guilt wraps around Kakashi’s chest.

“Well. It _is_ rather late. Ah. For next week…”

Kakashi nods quickly as the blonde mentions a block of time he expects Naruto will need care. He picks up his things rather hastily and he's at the door when Kakashi hears his name.

Minato really is quick; he’s at the door on Kakashi’s heels in an instant.

“I hope you don’t think it’s rude of me.”

Mismatched eyes blink.

“Rude of _you_ ,” Kakashi repeats, incredulous. “ _I_ was the one who brought up Naruto’s dead mother—I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t meant to bring up bad memories.”

The blonde’s face pinches ever so slightly.

“I won’t keep you waiting next time. I’ll just come back and relieve you. It was silly to keep you here so long…”

Kakashi catches on to Minato’s apology and shakes his head.

“It was very thoughtful of you. Naruto would never have gone down so easily if you’d come home.” Glancing around, Kakashi shrugs. “And it’s nice here. You have a beautiful home. It’s much nicer than my place.”

“Live on your own?”

“For now. It’s hell making rent every month with money from babysitting and dog walking…”

“You dog walk?” Minato asks, brightening. “How often?”

“Most of the day. It’s my other job, but with the shitty weather we’ve been having, recently I haven’t got my usual paychecks, so money’s been tight. I’m actually really grateful you were willing to pay in full up front for a few sitting sessions. Gives me a bit more time to get on next month’s rent.”

Minato makes the offer without a moment’s hesitation; “We have a spare room on the upper floor. I’ve been using it as storage for Naruto’s old toys and some old luggage but it would clean up rather nicely…”

Kakashi shakes his head sharply.

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Kakashi fumbles his answer, which makes Minato smirk just a little.

“I don’t… it isn’t… you’re _too nice_ , Mr. Namikaze,” Kakashi grumbles, turning to hide the odd heat in his cheeks. “You should be more careful. Someone will take advantage.”

“Will you?”

Kakashi whips back around to stare. Minato’s blue eyes stare straight through him. He looks more serious than Kakashi has ever seen him, and it unnerves him a bit. He’s never seen the blonde look so intense before.

The answer he has dies on his tongue, and silence stretches out between them.

He’s babysat for Minato twice now. That hardly makes them acquaintances, and yet Minato has already helped him tremendously. How could he be so willing to let Kakashi, essentially a complete stranger, into his home? It doesn’t seem like he’s the thoughtless type. At the same time it’s an incredibly tempting offer. Like he already said the house is lovely and clearly Minato is wanting for someone to help him out with Naruto from time to time.

“Would you let me pay rent?”

The blonde blinks and stands up a bit straighter.

“What if you cooked instead? In addition to watching Naruto once in a while. Of course I couldn’t ask you to stop working your day job.”

“It’s a very nice offer but we barely know each other.”

“Oh. Yes, of course,” Minato murmurs, cheeks going a bit pink. “It’s just… Naruto speaks highly of you. Well, as highly as any two-year-old can!”

“That’s very kind of him,” Kakashi says seriously, though he can’t help but imagine little baby Naruto babbling on at length without saying anything at all. “I’ll consider it.”

Minato’s smile shines as they say goodnight.

+

Six days or so go by. 

Six days of Kakashi picking up his phone, just double checking, in case he's missed a text. 

Six days of turning the offer over in his head.

_"We have a spare room on the upper floor..."_

Kakashi thinks of the high ceilings in Minato's house and grits his teeth.

Did he miss out on something really good or did he dodge a bullet? What if? He shakes his head viciously, though: no fucking way. He absolutely couldn't move in with some stranger! Things like that happen in cheesy romantic comidies that always flop in the end. It would have been totally awkward. He doesn't know anything about Minato, he didn't even know about Naruto's mom... Minato's wife? He realizes he doesn't know. Were they married? Separated? 

It would be simple to ask, and yet six days go by, and not once does he find the nerve to send the text. 

+

This time Naruto is still awake when Minato comes back.

Kakashi feels his eyebrows hike up to his hairline.

“ _Again_?”

"Again," Minato groans, kicking off his shoes. "This one was _worse_."

"How could it have been worse than blonde jokes and trying to feel you up in public," Kakashi wonders, morbidly _fascinated_ by Minato's perpetual shitty luck.

“I waited for _two hours_ ,” Minato says, just short of whining, “Nothing! No text, no call, he didn’t answer to the number I got…. What a waste!”

“Ways!” Naruto shouts, copying his father’s shout of dismay.

“That’s waste, not ways,” Kakashi corrects with a smirk. “And it’s not, really. You could’ve wasted so much more time if he’d actually shown up.”

This brings Minato’s mood up just a bit. The blonde lifts his head off the couch, coming out of his sulk with a sound of resignation.

“You know what? That’s absolutely right. I’m glad he didn’t show. I don’t need someone who can’t keep a simple commitment, or at least say they’re not coming.” He offers a quick glance of relief Kakashi’s direction. “At least I can always count on you, Hatake-kun.”

“Please, call me Kakashi, Mr. Namikaze.”

“Minato,” the blonde corrects, scooping little Naruto up against his chest.

“Daddy! Play kick it! Kick it!”

“Oh? Can you find your ball to kick? Where is it?”

“I think we left it in the back yard,” Kakashi says. “Naruto? Can you find the ball and bring it?”

The toddler squeals in delight and goes to his task. He’ll be just as quick as his father in a few years once his legs have grown out. In his absence Kakashi means to make conversation, fishing for something to say, and pauses as he turns to face Minato. The blonde is smiling blissfully in the direction his son has gone. It isn’t a rare look at all: Minato smiles often, and fondly, brightly, all the time. Rather, Kakashi finds himself struck at just how familiar Mianto’s smile has become.

It makes him smile, and that thought makes his cheeks warm.

Kakashi shakes his head.

Just because Minato is tall, handsome, thoughtful, and available doesn’t mean he’ll ever look Kakashi’s way.

What the hell are these thoughts? Kakashi shakes his head a bit more forcefully. He’s got to spend more time with friends. What is he thinking about? Certainly not hooking up with the single hot gay dad that keeps having hilariously bad dates, one right after another?

...Right?

Kakashi is spared answering his own question by Naruto’s return, though it haunts him as they play kick-it with Naruto’s dad. The silver-haired man has to focus on the ball because thinking about how he feels when Minato smiles at him is something he’d much rather do roaring drunk, or preferably not at all. Both blondes are easily distracted by their game and Kakashi is able to put the troubling question out of his mind entirely. By the time Naruto starts yawning he’s managed to forget he ever thought about the kid’s dad that way.

Then he puts Naruto to sleep, and says goodnight to Minato, and it’s so familiar now, the curve of that mouth, the warmth in his words as he bids Kakashi goodnight.

How do they feel—how does he taste?

It’s all he thinks of on his way back to his empty apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he babysits Kakashi makes a game of guessing just how soon Minato will return from his disaster date.

“It’s either before you go to bed or after,” he imparts to Naruto, who is curious about his sitter’s stern expression. “What d’you think, kid?”

The smaller blonde sucks his thumb solemnly.

Kakashi nods back.

“After drinks? I’ll bet you’re right. Which do you want? Kick it or juice?”

“Juice, pease,” Naruto says brightly, yanking the thumb out of his mouth to make room for the incoming sippy-cup. He’s pouring himself a glass when his phone buzzes.

“That wasn’t even an hour,” he mutters in lieu of a greeting. “What happened this time?”

_“You’ll never believe. Can you put in a pizza from the freezer? I’m taking the train home.”_

A bit taken aback, Kakashi goes to work, curiosity eating him alive as he pre-heats the oven and unboxes the pizza.

“You took a cab out. Why not just take the cab back?”

 _“I can’t wait to tell you,”_ Mianto groans over the line, sounding impressively depressed. _“How’s the little one?”_

“Hittin’ the sauce.”

_“Did you open the new orange juice?”_

“No, it’s apple. There’s still half a container left in your fridge.”

_“It’s yours, if you’re thirsty. Hang on. I’ll call you back after the tunnel.”_

“Just tell me the story when you get home,” Kakashi suggests. “I’ll be waiting.”

 _“See you soon,”_ Minato says warmly, and Kakashi realizes as the call ends that he’s _really_ looking forward to hearing the rest of that story.

He’s looking forward to Naruto’s dad coming home to tell him about his shitty date, again. They’re even having dinner together, the pizza that’s in the oven.

Kakashi tries not to swallow too loudly around the realization of how comfortable he is in this routine.

“It’s just a babysitting gig,” he says to himself as the pizza cooks.

His only company, a two-year-old still sucking on his sippy-cup, nods sagely, blinking up at him with his father’s bright blue eyes. Kakashi gives the kid a fond look before tussling his hair with one hand. Naruto shrieks in outrage or delight, it’s difficult to say which, before taking off with the cup in one hand. Kakashi forgets his worries and chases after the tiny rascal.

The sound of their play fills the house and it’s a balm to Kakashi’s worries. The pattering of feet as they run, Naruto’s laughter and baby-babble, the outrageous angle his hair sticks out after combing a handful of apple juice through it accidentally is soothing. Kakashi watches his tiny charge topple over with gleeful exhaustion and congratulates himself on a job well done.

Then the door swings open, and Kakashi glances up.

“Welcome back.”

“I’m home,” Minato says automatically, depositing his jacket on the counter. It’s a mess. Kakashi can’t help his incredulous expression as the other man sinks into a chair at the table.

“You look _awful_.”

It slips out before he can censor himself. Minato barks a laugh instead of taking offense, sitting up with a half smirk, strikingly handsome in the kitchen light with coffee stains on his nice button down shirt and what must be auto grease smeared across one cheek.

In the space of a moment, in between breaths, Kakashi feels his heart leap in his chest.

He’s happy.

Here, in Minato’s kitchen, half listening as Minato starts to explain the stain and the early return, as dinner that they’re both going to share cooks nearby, Kakashi finds himself more at home than his apartment has ever felt.

He breathes out slowly, shakily, as the sound of Minato’s voice fills the kitchen.

“…besides being late, we show up and the cabbie steps out to fetch a coffee with me while I wait. You can’t imagine what happened next.”

Kakashi doesn’t want to guess. He wants Minato to tell him, because he wants to hear Minato talk more.

He likes the sound of his voice.

“I have no idea,” he says as blandly as possible, hoping against hope that his voice isn’t as squeaky as it seems to his ears.

_“He started flirting with the cabbie!”_

Minato goes on animatedly, at length, describing the latest terrible dating scenario that Kakashi completely misses. He’s too busy memorizing the way Minato’s eyebrows cinch when he’s upset, and watching the way his hands seem to weave through the air, and looking at his mouth as he speaks, and realizing how completely deeply in shit he is.

“So of course I couldn’t take the cab back! And then, wouldn’t you know it, the next train home was less than five minutes out! Imagine that. And so here we are.”

“You came back home.”

“So I did,” Minato agrees, smiling fondly and looking absolutely breathtaking just as he is.

His face feels warm. Kakashi turns to hide it.

“Well I’m sorry about your shit date. Want some apple juice?”

“I think after that fiasco I’m allowed to have something just a bit stronger,” Minato says with that laugh, roguish as he stands from his seat. “Care to join me?”

“I still have to drive home in an hour,” Kakashi points out, though he suddenly finds himself quite parched. “But if you’ve got an extra…”

The blonde disappears into another room of the house and returns with two bottles. They hiss when opened. There’s a short silence then as they take the first crisp sip of alcohol.

Mentally, Kakashi has tabbed out. He’s trying not to look like a drunk but finding every excuse to get his lips back to the rim of the bottle so it’ll look a little less inconspicuous when he feels the wild urge to press his lips against something. He’s hardly had a few sips and he already feels all riled up. His heart is pounding in his ears. He’s excited, or nervous, or something. It’s hard to say.

“Well. Do you think it’s time we cut to the chase?”

He nearly spits his beer.

Mianto waits politely until Kakashi finishes coughing to repeat himself.

“Sorry if I gave you a startle; The pizza’s been in for how long?”

“Twenty,” Kakashi says, feeling openly foolish, thumbing the lip of his beer bottle reflexively. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ll get it, can you corral the little one? He’ll try to nip a slice right off the counter and he won’t mind burnt fingertips, but he does make a fuss for a burnt tongue…”

Kakashi nods, meeting a quick retreat to find Naruto and take a deep damn breath while he does.

What the hell’s wrong with him all of a sudden? He’s acting like a child himself. Kakashi hasn’t been so clumsy in a long long time. Even in high school running track and field kept him in decent shape with reflexes to be proud of, so why’s he jumpy tonight, and here of all places?

The obvious answer gets shoved down under a sizable lump of denial.

Little Naruto sees him coming from the couch and gives a sleepy wave. Kakashi bends at the waist and gathers up the toddler to his chest. The blonde burrows into him with a pleased coo; Kakashi feels his heart melt. He walks very carefully into the kitchen where Minato is slicing the pizza, and holds a finger to his lips as the other man turns to see.

Minato’s smile illuminates the kitchen with its glow.

Kakashi is very careful when Minato comes to collect his son in both arms. The little boy, tired from their earlier play and already full of juice and snacks, tumbles against his father’s chest with hardly a sound. With the oven off, Minato and Kakashi walk quietly to Naruto’s room to put him down for the night. There’s a moment when they’re tucking him in that Naruto’s tiny fingers curl around Kakashi’s hand and grip it snugly. Kakashi can’t help the way his face softens for the sweet touch. A child’s sleepy affection is one of the purest feelings in the whole world. He can’t imagine what he’s done to earn Naruto’s but he’ll treasure the memory dearly.

They return to the kitchen and take beer and pizza. Kakashi feels like he’s back in college. The atmosphere is easy now that Naruto’s in bed. They fill the space with chatter and eat until the pizza’s mostly gone. Minato packs the spare pieces away in the fridge and takes the last of his beer in a single swig. Kakashi tries not to watch his lips leave the bottle with a pop.

If he’s warm it’s because of the alcohol. Nothing to do with the way his pulse pounds as Minato suggests they take a seat together on the couch.

“Do you have cable at your place?”

“I just watch the internet,” Kakashi mumbles. “Do you have the cooking channel?”

“The only thing that’s on at this hour is…”

The television blares to life and Kakashi is grateful for the background noise. He was having trouble hearing over the sound of his heart beating in his throat.

“Have a seat. I’ll grab you some water,” Minato says kindly. “Wouldn’t want you to take any chances driving home.”

“Right,” Kakashi agrees. Water. That’s the smart thing.

He’d much rather watch Minato finish off another beer or two. He wants to see the way his lips wrap around the bottle when he drinks, see the line of his throat work as he swallows deeply.

Kakashi has to shift his weight and cross his legs so he doesn’t embarrass himself when the other man returns.

“Thank you again for all your help with Naruto.”

“He’s a great kid,” Kakashi defers. “It’s so easy. Not like some of the little hellions I’ve had to watch before.”

“You don’t watch children full time. You mentioned a day job—ah! Dog walking. How is that?”

“I really like it. It can’t last forever. I’m really cutting it close again this month but none of the job applications I’ve applied to have called back…”

“Their loss,” Minato says flippantly. “They don’t know what they’re missing. You’re quite the catch.”

Kakashi luckily hasn’t taken a sip of water; he still manages to nearly choke on air. He isn’t sure what to make of that statement—they’ve both had a beer, and of course he’s just being polite. It doesn’t mean anything.

“You’ve been applying to jobs you say? Where, if I may ask?”

“Here and there.”

“Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“Just something to pay the bills,” Kakashi admits, leaning into the couch a bit as the Food Network plays in the background. “My phone bill is coming up, I have to pay auto insurance, and there’s the damn rent… it feels like it’ll never stop.” He sees Minato leaning forward to speak and shakes his head. “Don’t you dare offer to pay up front again.”

“But I need you!”

Those words make his eyes widen but just for a moment.

The words are right but the reason is wrong. Minato is talking about needing Kakashi for what he’s being paid to do, which is to watch Naruto while Minato goes out and seeks company elsewhere.

Kakashi feels his mood sour. The reason he’s here is to babysit. That’s all this is. A job.

He should go.

“I’ve had enough water. Text me when you have your next date.”

Minato startles from his seat on the couch as Kakashi bolts for the door. He hears his name but doesn’t stop. His head is clouded with disappointment, completely unfounded. Why should he get his hopes up for anything? This is stupid. He’s here so that Naruto’s dad can go out and get laid, what was he thinking? There’s no reason he should be upset.

A hand closes around his wrist and Kakashi stops at the door.

“Don’t leave, not like this,” Minato pleads, voice quiet and low. “Please. I’m sorry if I upset you somehow. You shouldn’t drive when you’re angry. Kakashi?”

The silver-haired man turns and feels the annoyance drain away. He takes a long slow breath in and shakes his head.

“I’m the one who should apologize. Maybe I’ll take another drink of water before I get on the road.”

Minato nods and Kakashi lets the other man lead him back toward the kitchen with one hand around his. The blonde tries to make conversation again but his own hesitation shows. Kakashi focuses on drinking: he has no desire to touch the wheel of his car before he’s sober. In the silence that settles between them he allows himself to look only at the cup in his hands. Looking anywhere else will only make him act out again.

“I know you need the job but if it’s too much of your time… there are other sitters I can use.”

Kakashi shakes his head.

“No, it’s not that. I really get on well with Naruto and he’s a great kid. Honest.”

“Then, am I not paying you enough?”

“It’s plenty,” Kakashi snaps, feeling his mood sour even further. “You pay very well.”

“Perhaps you can illuminate me,” Minato says cautiously, giving his babysitter an odd look from across the kitchen table. “Was it the alcohol? I’m sorry if that was too informal of me. I, ah. I have come to think of you as a friend.”

Kakashi stares off into the distance for quite some time.

Minato dips his head a bit and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well. If you’d prefer of course… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I can keep our relationship professional if that will make things easier for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

Minato starts to mumble something and Kakashi repeats himself louder, “Minato, it’s fine. You don’t have to do that—I don’t want that.”

“Well what do you want?"

Kakashi can’t make his mouth work to give up the answer stuck in his teeth.

“Look, you’re right; it’s late. I’ve had enough water though. I’ll be good to drive.”

“If you’re sure.”

Kakashi says nothing because how can he tell Minato to call him for something other than business? He’s just the babysitter. Despite that Minato thinks they’re friends how can they have any meaningful time alone together to… Heat creeps up his cheeks.

To do what?

Maybe he’s more tired than he thought. He’d better go.

“Right. You’ve got my cell.”

“I’ll text,” Minato confirms, some melancholy still clinging to his tone as he straightens to let Kakashi past him out the door. “Goodnight, Kakashi.”

“Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by someone else's slow burn and decided to keep working extra hard. I really want to know where this story is going!!!!

Going for a run always helps clear his mind. When the bills stack up, when stress piles on, Kakashi can always trust the rush of physical stimulation from running. A stroke of luck clears the skies for three days straight and he pushes himself, calling up old contacts and offering his services. There’s several happy reunions then and Kakashi forgets what troubles his heart in favor for holding little wriggling bundles of fur on four legs. The dog owner are relieved, too; dogs stuck inside have pent up energy that translates into chewed furniture. Kakashi gets tipped rather handsomely for bringing back worn out puppies with tongues lolling and perpetual panting.

In between dropping off a Rottweiler and picking up a Pitbull he spots a familiar couple.

At first he means to head over and say hello, until he watches his two former classmates lean in to kiss.

Kakashi watches them from afar. He feels his heart ache in his chest.

How long has it been since someone looked at him the way Asuma studies the lines of Kurenai’s face? His fingertips brush over the curve of his cheek, unkissed, untouched for longer than he wants to think about. The dark-haired couple is clearly out on a day date. The way they interact, adoringly, openly charmed with one another, spears him with longing.

Thoughts of hair like sunshine-gold and bright blue eyes fill his mind.

Then he shakes his head.

Impossible. There’s no way the other man sees him as anything but a babysitter, so why bother? There’s no chance he’d feel the same.

“What am I doing?”

“Looks like you’re slacking,” answers someone unexpectedly. Kakashi whips around at the voice he hasn’t heard in years but knows anyway—of course his luck has run out.

“Rin. You’re looking lovely.”

“Flatterer,” Rin accuses with that summer-sweet smile, cheeks colorful as always. “Didn’t take you for a stalker.”

“You caught me. I’m slacking.”

“In between gigs?”

Kakashi falls in step beside her. She seems to be going the same direction he was before he stopped. “How do you always know? First in high school, then after college… You show up whenever I need some help.”

“Are you calling me the stalker?” Rin asks in good humor. “That’s rich. How long did you spend on the bleachers trying to figure out Yamato’s soccer schedule before I dragged you down to just ask him?”

“Please, let’s not,” Kakashi grumbles. His old classmate laughs and pats his shoulder.

“You’re so easy to tease. Not much has changed, huh? What are you up to these days?”

“I could ask you the same. What are you doing in this part of town?”

“I live here now,” Rin replies as they pass a crosswalk together. “You’d know that if you didn’t abandon social media. It’s impossible to get a hold of you. What’s your new number? We should hang out some time!”

“We,” Kakashi asks cautiously. “Who’s we?”

“All the old crowd! Shizune, Anko, Kurenai… oh, but you wouldn’t be interested in any of them, huh. And not looking forward to running into your ex, either?” Rin purses her lip thoughtfully and Kakashi watches fondly. She always looks cute when she’s deep in thought.

“Oh. Oh! You know who else will be there? Obito!”

Kakashi squints suspiciously.

“You say that like it’ll change my mind.”

Rin gives a gleeful look.

“That’s not a no—are you thinking about it?”

Is he thinking about meeting up with his old friends and maybe hooking up with one of them? Yes, admittedly. After all he knows them, knows who they used to be at least, and he desperately needs to get laid.

He pushes down on the feeling in his guts and gives Rin his new number.

+

“If you’re free Thursday…”

_“This Thursday? I can’t.”_

Minato stops mid call.

“Oh?”

Kakashi on the line clarifies. _“I have plans that evening. I’m unavailable.”_

In the middle of the street on his way to the cab, Minato feels his stomach sink.

Kakashi is unavailable.

His emotions fly out of his grasp before he can stop them. Disappointment settles in his veins. And confusion. After so long he’s used to Kakashi clearing his schedule for him. But it makes sense after a long moment of consideration. Kakashi is his own person after all, and obviously has a life outside of watching Minato’s kid. Kakashi has his own life that doesn’t include babysitting so Minato can go on crappy date after crappy date.

He’s irrationally upset by at this realization.

_“Minato? Minato? Did the call drop…”_

Kakashi is talking. Minato quickly catches up his train of thoughts.

“No, no, I’m still here! You’re busy Thursday, that’s fine, that’s, ah. What are you up to?”

_“Eh? Just meeting up with some old friends from school.”_

“In the evening?”

 _“We’ll probably go out for drinks,”_ Kakashi’s voice informs him. _“I’ll probably be busy the next morning, too.”_

Minato’s mind puts together those two piece of information and assembles a clear picture: Kakashi is going out and plans to be busy all night long, and potentially into the morning.

Jealousy stabs straight through him.

“Well. Have fun.”

“ _Thanks_?” Kakashi sounds confused. _“Minato, did you have another day you needed me?”_

“I’ll find another sitter,” he says tersely, too upset to be polite, and hangs up. He shoves the phone into his pocket and ignores it as he gets into the cab.

He’s usually very rational but logic abandons him in the face of a wave of hot jealousy. He’s _envious_. All this time he’s been trying to set up dates and has been beset by nothing but failure, time and time again, and somehow Kakashi has found someone else to spend his evenings with. It burns him up the way nothing has for a long time.

He’s angry. Naruto shouldn’t see him like this.

“Excuse me,” he speaks up to the cab driver.

After some negotiation they take a different route. He doesn’t check his phone, which has finally stopped buzzing in his pocket.

+

Despite his best efforts to cool off and clear his head, Minato is still upset when it comes time to pick up his son. Naruto is crying when he gets there. The sounds of his distress put all thoughts of Kakashi out of his mind; he goes at once to the little boy’s side.

“What’s all this, then? Have you got a boo-boo? What’s the matter?”

The day-care worker offers up a tired smile.

“Oh, nothing like that! But usually you’re here much earlier. Little Naruto _loves_ having his friends all around! Today when they left him he got so sad. I’ve been trying to cheer him up but he misses them terribly.” The dark-skinned teenager offers a gentle smile to his blonde charge. “Dry up those eyes, champ! They’ll all be back tomorrow. You’ll see!”

Little Naruto nods dutifully, though his chubby cheeks are rosy from his little tantrum, and his eyes won’t stop leaking. Minato feels very poorly about leaving his son at day-care so long. It was selfish of him to stew in his misery while Naruto had to watch his friends leave him one by one. He turns to the day-care worker with a weary smile of his own.

“Thank you so much for watching him Umino-san.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Namikaze. Thanks for letting me hang out with my favorite little dude!” Iruka gives a charming grin and waves; Naruto’s tears dry up a little and he manages a tired wave back. He’s tuckered out from his outburst. “Bye! I’ll see you both bright and early tomorrow!”

“Very good. Thank you, and good-bye.”

“Bye!”

Iruka keeps waving as they leave and Naruto rests his head on his father’s chest. He’s asleep in his arms before they make it home. Minato shakes his head and takes the toddler to his room, laying him down gingerly. As he pulls away Naruto reaches out and snags a finger.

“Kashi,” he mumbles sleepily.

Minato feels his smile slip away.

“No, darling. Not today.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes. It’s just daddy.”

“Where Kashi?”

“Kakashi is away,” Minato says quietly, “Not here.”

“Where kashi?” The tiny hand on his tugs insistently. “Where?”

“Home. His home.”

Naruto gives up a dissatisfied sound. Minato feels something twist in his gut and pats the toddler’s belly.

“He’ll be back sometime. Just close your eyes. We’ll see him again soon.”

“Nigh-nigh,” Naruto mumbles, turning his face against the smooth cool pillow.

“Night-night,” Minato answers. He leans in to press a kiss to Naruto’s cheek before he walks quietly from the room.

+

With Naruto asleep Minato heads out to the empty kitchen and feels foolish. Kakashi isn’t there. There’s nothing for him to do but pack up and head to bed. It’s rather pathetic of him to be relying on his babysitter for company. Is he a man or isn’t he? He should obviously stop relying on Kushina to set him up on dates and actually find someone that is agreeable. It’s been what feels like ages. No wonder he’s letting his emotions run away with him.

“Why have I waited so long? It’s not like I don’t know how.”

He opens up his phone to tell Kushina that he’ll arrange his own dates from now on, and is startled to see thirteen missed texts and four missed calls. It’s only then he remembers hanging up on the phone with his babysitter—with Kakashi.

He resolves to check the messages after texting Kushina, when the phone rings.

Minato glances at the hour before sending the call to voice mail. If it’s important, they’ll call back. He has more important things to focus on.

In the middle of texting his best friend the phone rings again. Irritated, he picks up the call and answers hotly.

“Hello?”

 _“…you’re upset,”_ Kakashi’s voice says after a pause.

Minato tempers his tone immediately, “No. It’s late, and I’m tired, I’m sorry—I saw I missed your calls. Is everything alright?”

_“Just wanted to say I’m free on Thursday after all.”_

Blue eyes blink in surprise.

“Are you sure?”

_“Yeah. Just. Tell me when you want me to show up.”_

Over the phone it’s harder to tell but Minato knows the way Kakashi sounds. Something about the resignation in his voice bothers Minato and he asks about it.

“Is everything okay? You sound tired yourself.”

_“Yeah. When do you need me?”_

A strange sound comes on over the phone. Mianto struggles to hear for a moment. “Where are you? It’s difficult to hear.”

_“Out.”_

He doesn’t elaborate. Worried, Minato presses for information.

“Out where? With your friends?”

_“No.”_

The monotone responses are starting to set off warning bells in Minato’s mind.

“Kakashi, where exactly are you right now?” He wonders aloud.

_“Minato what time do you need me to watch your kid Thursday?”_

“After four. Kakashi?”

_“I’ll be there.”_

The call ends.

Minato spends the better part of five minutes staring at the phone, wondering whether to call back and demand answers or to let it go. Something is obviously bothering Kakashi but he won’t say. Also he isn’t home in his apartment. It isn’t his place to worry about Kakashi, it isn’t as though they’re a couple. Kakashi is just his babysitter. A friend. And although he’s never asked he’s fairly certain Kakashi is a bit younger than him. It isn't at all appropriate to be so invested in the younger man. He should just let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*shaking Minato by the hair* don't_ let it go, call him, text him, do _something,_ you bastard AUGH


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos, that's very encouraging, but also I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

It was so different that Minato can’t stop thinking about the last call they had. It bothers him through the night, into the next morning, but there’s no time. He has his hands full with Naruto’s usual explosion of early energy and he has to get to campus on time. Between his commute, dropping off Naruto at day-care, and catching a bite for breakfast, Minato hardly has time to text, yet worry consumes him. Kakashi sounded so distant. Perhaps his plans for Thursday changed unexpectedly? A bit of sympathy cuts through the darker emotions that have swamped his heart. He knows very well how it feels to have that hope for company ripped out of his hands.

Half way through the work day Minato receives a text. He flips the phone open at his desk without thinking much of it, until he reads it.

_“Can I crash at your place?”_

Blue eyes blink. It’s from Kakashi’s number. He’s texting a response off the cuff before he even pauses to give consideration to the question. That is to say, he says yes straight away, no questions asked.

Worry settles in as he considers Kakashi’s sudden request. Why does he need a place to stay? He’s been acting very strangely these past few days. He wants to know what’s caused this change in the other man and it’s difficult to focus on his work after that.

There’s no response for a few minutes. He does his best not to check his phone too frequently but his scattered attention attracts the notice of his students.

“Mr. Namikaze? Is it very important?”

Minato looks up from his desk to see more than a few students giving him curious looks.

One of them with violet hair cocks an eyebrow.

“Aren’t we meant to have our mobile phones turned off during school hours?”

“Hush, Naomi, maybe it’s his wife.”

“Mr. Namikaze’s wife is dead,” someone mutters quickly.

“Don’t you have a baby?”

“I have a little boy,” Minato answers, though the thought of his son’s dead mother sobers him soundly. “He’s about to turn three years old.”

“Is your son okay, sir?”

The concern is touching. Minato shakes his head and placates the class. “Settle down. While you’re quite right about students not having their mobiles out, teachers are allowed, so long as it doesn’t interrupt the flow of class. I can see that mine has, therefore I am putting it up. Let’s return to our reading.”

He ignores the quiet moans of disapproval because his students dutifully follow orders and turn back to their texts. True to his word he puts up his phone and hopes all is well with Kakashi, who has never texted him out of the blue like this with such a curious request.

+

When the bell rings for lunch he opens his mobile right away.

Kakashi picks up on the fifth ring.

“Kakashi? Is everything alright?”

 _“I’m fine,”_ Kakashi insists, though Minato feels there’s dishonesty in his voice. “ _Just need a place to sleep.”_

“Well you’re welcome at our house any time. Should I pick up something for dinner?”

_“I’ll get food on the way over. Don’t want to be a burden.”_

“You’re not,” Minato says with a mild frown. “Kakashi, is everything—“

_“When will you be home?”_

“Six-thirty. I pick up Naruto around four and I was planning on going grocery shopping, but…”

_“That’s fine. Go shopping with Naruto. Ah, you’re all out of apple juice.”_

Minato can’t help his smile.

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

_“Yeah. Goodbye.”_

He hangs up before Minato can say it back. The blonde feels more than a little worry pool in his heart. Kakashi seems colder and colder recently. He never should have offered the other man alcohol during his baby-sitting gig. No matter how nice he seems Kakashi obviously has personal boundaries and Minato’s made him uncomfortable.

He’ll apologize somehow.

+

Kakashi pays the cabbie and steps out with his duffle slung over one shoulder.

“I need exact change,” he says as the driver takes his money. His eyes watch the other man gruffly hand over the necessary coins and pockets them straight away. Kakashi doesn’t mind that the door slams in his direction as he walks up to the house.

He rings the doorbell because he knows it’ll drive Naruto wild.

Sure enough, there’s a shrill sound of delight from inside. The tiny pitter-patter of feet followed by a slower thumping tells him just who will greet him as the door swings open.

He stares at the sight that greets him.

“Hello! It’s good to see you,” Minato says, beaming and clad in a _pink apron_. Naruto bolts out from behind his ankles to clutch at Kakashi’s pant leg. “You’re just in time. Come in!”

“Is that new?” He asks incredulously as he follows Minato in, herding Naruto along and balancing his duffle on one shoulder. He can’t quite take his eyes off the outrageous little pink apron wrapping Minato up snugly at the waist. It’s such a small thing but so quaint.

Kakashi finds himself staring. He can’t help it.

“This? I’ve had it since Naruto was born. I just don’t have the time normally to do something that warrants it. Ah! These are done. Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“I thought not. Come and sit! We’re just about to eat.”

It’s only then that Kakashi connects the apron with the amazing aroma that’s been filling his lungs—that must be why he’s close to drooling.

“You can cook?”

“Just a few things like steak and potatoes. I’m not very good with dessert.”

“I don’t much care for sweets,” Kakashi says as he finds himself sitting down at a familiar table. “But this looks incredible. Did you do all this yourself?”

“I had some help,” Minato says graciously, giving Naruto’s messy cheeks a pat. The toddler beams proudly, covered as he is in salt, pepper, and a smear of steak sauce.

Kakashi laughs and leans over to wipe him clean with a spare kitchen towel. Minato notices and then seems to notice the state of his son, laughing and covered in this and that from the kitchen. 

“Well! Someone is getting a bath tonight.”

“I can help with that.”

“Oh, nonsense! You’re not babysitting tonight. You’re our guest! Have a seat. Please enjoy! I can grab you some water.”

“If you have any more of that beer lying around, I’d rather have that.”

Minato pauses and for the first time that evening loses his chipper look. Kakashi notices and watches the other man work out what he wants to say, wondering if he’s overstepped, but the blonde ducks out of the kitchen and comes back with two familiar bottles.

They tuck in to a delicious dinner. It’s the best thing Kakashi’s tasted all week and he means to say as much but it gets caught up on a mouth full of potatoes. The sentiment clearly comes across because Minato’s smile brightens.

“If you’re going to put him in the bath then Im going to do the dishes,” Kakashi announces when Minato goes to put up his plate. “At least let me do that much.”

“Thank you,” Minato says. “We’ll be back for bedtime kisses.”

“You know where to find me,” Kakashi says, stepping forward, into his space, bringing them face to face, and all the air seems to rush out of the room. Minato watches two pale hands slide up and over his shoulders, disappearing out of sight as Kakashi’s face boxes him in.

Suddenly he can’t think. Can’t move, can’t breathe or else he’s know precisely how Kakashi smells.

Hunger roars to life in his veins as Kakashi snags what he wants.

The pink apron comes up off of Minato’s shoulders.

Blue eyes blink. There’s a drone of static in Minato’s brain, temporarily offline, as he watches Kakashi affix the apron around his body and take up the last dishes from the table.

He turns around with as much dignity as he can muster and flees with his son to the bath.

+

Naruto is sleepy and squeaky clean when Minato returns to the kitchen. Coincidentally the kitchen is also squeaky clean: Kakashi has made short work of his pots and pans.

“Thank you.”

“You said that already,” Kakashi scolds, leaning in to scoop Naruto up out of his arms. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for letting me spend the night. You ready for bed, kiddo?”

“No! Wanna stay w’you.”

“Now, Naruto, it’s bed time,” Minato starts, though he stops as Kakashi waves him off.

“Why don’t we play until you’re sleepy, huh? If you can find the ball we’ll play kick it, all together. How does that sound?”

Naruto’s childish excitement lasts all of ten minutes. He tries to scramble out of Mianto’s arms when his father comes to gather him up for bed. Kakashi steps in, catching him up as he makes an escape attempt over Minato’s shoulder.

“Come on. To bed with you, tiny.”

“Not tiny! Naruto big boy!”

“Yeah, sure. Big boys go to bed on time.”

“Nigh-nigh?”

“Night-night time,” Kakashi confirms, already walking to Naruto’s room. The toddler accepts his fate begrudgingly. His face softens as he nuzzles into his pillow.

“Daddy, nigh-nigh.”

Minato leans in to deposit one kiss against his son’s forehead.

“Night-night, Naruto. Sweet dreams.”

They turn to leave when there’s a small sound of distress. Kakashi and Minato stop in the doorway to see little Naruto scrambling up quickly, waving adamantly.

“Kashi! Nigh-nigh!”

“Night-night,” Kakashi repeats dutifully. Naruto waves his hand still. Minato laughs softly.

“I think he’d like a goodnight kiss.”

Kakashi snorts a laugh but comes over. He tussles Naruto’s hair before lying him back down. “Night-night, kiddo,” he says before leaning in to leave a feather-light peck on Naruto’s cheek. The toddler coos, appeased, and turns his face to the pillow. This time Minato and Kakashi escape in peace.

“Thank you for your help. Do you need any help getting settled in?”

“It’s just a night. I can navigate my way around well enough by now,” Kakashi deflects as he moves his duffle toward the couch.

“That’s probably true. You know my house better than I do sometimes.” He glances to where Kakashi is setting up on the couch and frowns. “Wouldn’t you rather a futon? I can tidy up the guest bedroom.”

“You don’t have one,” Kakashi accuses. “Or are you planning on shoving me in your broom closet? The laundry machine will keep me up all night.”

_**I** could keep you up all night._

The thought very nearly makes it out of his mouth. Minato has to bite his cheek viciously to keep it from slipping out and ruining the light atmosphere they’ve come into. He winces in discomfort and Kakashi notices.

“Minato?”

“I, _ah_ , I bit myself. It’s nothing.”

He hopes he doesn’t sound as awkward as he feels. The alcohol on his breath has loosened his tongue enough. He’ll have to really watch himself so he doesn’t make Kakashi feel uncomfortable.

The other man watches him a few more moments. He gives Minato an appraising look before shrugging and turning to unpack his things on the couch.

In a moment he’s caught between relief and the _outrageous_ desire to pursue Kakashi into the living room.

The thought is unsettling. Is he so desperate for company? Perhaps he should turn in early.

“Well. I’ll be up around six to get ready for the morning.”

“Want me to make waffles?”

“Naruto will love that!”

“And you. You said you don’t make many sweets but I’ve seen you tear into pancakes when you have time. Let me cook for you. Dinner was delicious.”

“You don’t have to,” Minato hedges. He has to stop at the way Kakashi glances over his shoulder, completely casual, and offers up a half smile that catches him off guard.

“But I want to.”

He can’t stop himself from licking his lips.

Kakashi catches the motion and watches him like a hawk. Suddenly the distance between them seems charged.

Minato feels his pulse thrum beneath his skin and wonders when he became such a light weight.

Across the room Kakashi is steady on his feet and his eyes are zeroed in on Minato’s mouth.

He can’t seem to look away and Mianto can’t make himself move.

They’re frozen in that moment for what feels like far too long.

When he swallows, Minato watches Kakashi’s eyes dip down to his throat, and he knows if he stays he’ll ruin the night with his inappropriate thoughts. He has to go. Muttering an excuse about turning in early he turns on heel and flees the room, heart pounding in his ears.

He finds solace in the silence of his room and it’s there that he tackles the obvious problem that has come up. Kakashi is just being nice, and he's drunk. These aren’t romantic overtures. He’s not in Minato’s house to tempt him, he needs a place to sleep for the night. He doesn’t want Minato, he specifically wants to pay him back for dinner, which Minato made on a whim and a hope that Kakashi would like it, which paid off beautifully.

The memory of Kakashi’s satisfied face soothes his troubled conscience. He lets himself forget his worries as he remembers the way Naruto demanded a good-night kiss from the silver-haired man. A sense of peace washes over him as he brushes his teeth and dresses for bed thinking of the way Naruto laughed to play with both of them together for a while. It’s a sound he’ll always treasure.

By the time he’s covered up in the covers Minato has managed to convince himself that the thought was just a thought. He closes both eyes and submits to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing _violently*_ OMG YOU _IDIOTS_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos!!!! 
> 
> I gotta say, it's the most rewarding thing to see your audience collectively get on their feet and scream at the main characters the way y'all do, because I feel the damn same. 
> 
> I can't take much more of this torture. They gotta fess up sometime soon. I'm going insane.

There’s laughter that brings a smile to his sleepy face.

“You’re tickling me.”

“You like it,” a familiar tenor insists, and Minato finds it true. He doesn’t mind the way those nimble quick fingers find their way to the edge of his shirt and slide up under it. The sensation does tickle but he’d rather have the feather-light touch than wake up alone again. He breathes in the scent of sandalwood and shaving cream as the body beside his stretches, languid in the early morning.

He knows he should but he doesn’t want to get up. Everything feels perfect in this moment.

“You’ll be late again,” warns that lovely voice, belonging to the fingertips walking up his sides.

“I’m never late. I’m exactly on time, every time.”

Lips quirk up into a smirk before they land right on his in a brief kiss.

“Come on, Sensei. They’re waiting for you.”

“I don’t want to go,” Minato murmurs sleepily. “I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”

“And where is that?”

The honest answer comes easily, as though he’s been waiting his whole life to speak it.

“Here, with you, Kakashi.”

That smile warms him up from head to toe and Minato delights in knowing that he’ll see it every day for the rest of his life. He leans forward to catch a taste of the sunshine spilling off his lover’s lips before his blue eyes snap open.

He sits straight up in his empty bed in disbelief.

Twice he glances down around himself just to be sure, feeling only a bit foolish as he does. Sure enough there’s no one else in bed with him—no one waking up with him, touching him tenderly with a knowing look, no soft lips catching up the corner of his mouth.

He’s on his own.

Alone.

How pathetic, he thinks as he rolls out of bed. Is he feeling so lonely that he’s dreaming of sharing time with his baby sitter?

But there’s no denying the memory that fills up his mind, of Kakashi watching without blinking, the way he couldn’t look away from the shape of Minato’s mouth…

No. He’s imagining things. Surely it was a trick of the light, or the hour of the night. Kakashi has no interest in a busy single dad. And he hardly has time in the day to do everything he needs for his job, let alone squeezing in the few dates that have honestly been more work than they’ve been worth.

Fighting for a sense of control, Minato seizes that urge and sends Kushina a quick text.

_“Please don’t set me up any more dates—I’m fine on my own.”_

He’s washed and dressed for the day before his phone buzzes with a reply.

_“What, you wussing out? There’s plenty of fish in the sea! C’mon. Give me one more chance?”_

Minato groans. He knows Kushina and he knows himself. Better to give a little and save some face than to try and get out of doing what that strong-hearted woman wants.

_“Alright. Last chance. Please, no more accountants! They are all unfailingly sour.”_

_"You won't regret it!"_

"I certainly hope not," Minato moans as he puts his mobile up. 

The unmistakable aroma of waffles greets him as he ventures from his room. Naruto giggles from his chair and waves a fork in greeting.

“Daddy! Waffus!”

“Good morning,” Kakashi says from the kitchen, pink apron tied around his waist. “Eat up. I made plenty so don’t hold back.”

Minato has to bite his cheek to keep from licking his lips at the glorious spread. Kakashi has gone all out. There’s waffles, sliced fruit, butter, warm syrup, coffee, and some blackberry jam from the fridge. It looks too good to be real. He gives up a quick thanks before stacking his plate high and digging in.

He can’t bottle the happy sound the first bite produces. He’s in heaven.

“This is incredible!”

“I just followed the instructions on the box,” Kakashi admits. “Nothing special.”

“I disagree, have you had one yet? These are amazing!”

“Naruto thinks so, too, don’t you, kiddo? How many did you eat today?”

“Free!”

“Three,” Kakashi agrees, deciphering Naruto’s baby babble with practiced ease. “Gonna go for four or is your tummy all full?”

“Waffu!”

“You want more waffle?”

“Waffu! Pees?”

“Please,” Minato amends with a bright smile. “What good manners!”

Naruto makes a sound of childish delight at the blatant praise. He gives up his sunniest grin and accepts the fresh waffle hot off the iron. “Thank you!”

The ambient sounds of an easy breakfast blend with the smell of coffee and Naruto’s adorable eating sounds. A sense of calm settles in Minato’s chest that fills his soul as he fills his stomach. This is the kind of morning he cherishes, and he takes an indulgent sweep of syrup up off the plate with relish. The waffles are crisp yet fluffy. The coffee is hot and black, just the way he likes it. And over the sound of everything is Naruto asking Kakashi for one more waffle even though he hasn’t finished the one one his plate. Kakashi snorts a laugh as he swipes a bite.

Eventually their plates are cleared. Time waits for no man and despite the wonderful experience of a homemade breakfast Mianto has no time to linger. He jumps up when he’s done and heads for the sink.

“Here. You get Naruto ready, let me take care of these.”

“I don’t mind; you cooked. Let me clean. Can you go with Kakashi and get into clean clothes, Naruto?”

“Keen!”

“Clean,” Kakashi agrees, “C’mon kiddo. Can you take me to the hamper?”

“Hampa,” Naruto repeats solemnly, reaching up to take Kakashi’s larger hand in his. “Come! Keen. Hampa.”

“That’s right. Let’s get ready to go.”

The rest of their conversation is drowned out by the sound of running water. Minato does the dishes in record time and dashes to the bedroom to dress himself. He gets out of his sleeping clothes and pulls up a pair of neat grey slacks. Fishing around for a belt, he throws on an undershirt and picks out a pair of socks. Looping the belt through his pants, Minato plucks a shirt from his closet and notices he’s left his bedroom door open, and that it's occupied.

Kakashi is standing in the doorway.

Minato slows down but doesn’t stop moving. He knows his pants are zipped but his belt is undone and reaching down to do it up with Kakashi watching him feels intimate. Those mismatched eyes follow the path of his fingers without blinking.

Feeling a bit playful, Minato cocks an eyebrow and gives Kakashi a grin.

“Red looks good on you.”

The quip snaps Kakashi out of his dazed look.

“Red? I’m not wearing…”

There’s a smile in those bright blue eyes, and Kakashi can feel his face heating even as he denies it.

He’s _blushing_.

Caught red-handed, as it were, Kakashi tries quickly to come up with something to say in response. Hell if he’s going to let Minato tease him so easily.

“And you look good in grey, Sensei. Do all teachers wear fake leather these days?”

“Oh, I can assure you it’s genuine,” Minato says with a laugh, eyes sparkling. “Did you want to see the proof? If you’re so curious I can show you after class.”

Kakashi feels his face go from warm to hot.

How is he meant to react to such a thing? His mind is jumping to conclusions, and the scandalous flirting is giving him a problem that’ll become very obvious very soon. It won’t do for Minato to catch on that Kakashi likes the teasing. He has to escape.

“Right—sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

The statement sends a flutter through Minato’s stomach. Kakashi was staring? The thought makes his own cheeks warm.

Now they're both wearing red. 

“Kakashi?”

Silence and a few footsteps separate them.

It would be so simple to do away with the distance between them, yet neither one of them can move their feet.

Kakashi swallows. Maybe he’s reading the signs wrong. Maybe Minato is just being playful to have fun. But he can’t deny the way he _wants_ it to be meant for him, the sparkle in his eye, and the quirk in his smile. They’re charming and Kakashi feels distressed because if he doesn’t make the first move he’ll never know what could be.

Could they be for him? That smile, that laugh, that look in his eye, like all he needs is a sign from Kakashi that it’s alright to tease and play and flirt back…

He has to know.

Kakashi takes one step forward into the room and a tiny hand catches the back of his pant leg.

“Kashi? Daddy?”

Both adults look down to see little Naruto. He’s wearing just one shoe.

“No shoo.”

“No shoe?”

Naruto nods, looking up in the manner all children do, with the utter belief that help will come because they asked for it. Kakashi feels a different kind of warmth blanket his heart, to think that Naruto relies on him thoughtlessly. That kind of trust is so precious.

He drops to a knee to scoop the child up in his arms.

“No problem, little guy. Let’s go get your other shoe. I think I know where it is.”

Minato watches them go with an affectionate gaze. Seeing how easily Kakashi interacts with his son sets his heart at rest. He finishes dressing and gathers everything he needs for work. It’s on the way out the door that he finds his phone has lit up with several text messages. They’re all from Kushina. He glances through them with a weary sense of apprehension.

_“Got you a guy!"_

_"This dude’s a catch. Set you up for drinks?"_

_"No, wait, Mikoto says I’m not allowed anymore."_

_"Heehhehe, I got permission again! I'm a god."_

_"So, so! Listen, give him a shot! I gave him your number and said you were interested. At least meet up with him once!”_

Minato works out a quick response.

_“Kushina, I love you like a sister, but the last four dates have all been unmitigated **disasters**. I know you mean well but it isn’t working. Please stop trying to help. I’ll figure things out on my own.”_

He hardly hits send when there’s a reply.

_“Come on! Please? I know the last couple of dudes were duds, but this guy’s legit! Mikoto even approved of him! At least say you’ll meet him?”_

One blonde eyebrow hikes up. Mikoto’s judgment he trusts: she’s always been the more sensible of the two of them.

The sound of Naruto running around draws his attention. He’s got to get ready to go to work. If he doesn’t agree to this Kushina will predictably bother him all day about it, so he gives in with poor grace.

_“This is the last one. After that, please stop giving out my number to strangers. I can get a date on my own, you know.”_

_“Hah! Like when you asked me out with a fish the day after Christmas?”_

Minato doesn’t dignify that with a response, though he can clearly remember Kushina’s howling laughter.

+

Once Minato and Naruto leave, Kakashi finds himself alone with his thoughts. It’s the scariest place he’s ever been. Where else will confront him with the truth of what just happened—Minato flirted at him, and _he liked it._

He liked it very much.

Too anxious to examine that particular emotion, Kakashi fishes out his phone and rings three of his previous clients in quick succession. Luckily the weather is good and he can be across town in twenty minutes. Then he has a beautiful doberman to worry over: he laces up his running shoes and leaves his worries far behind. He repeats the process with a corgi, a boxer, a pair of goofy Labrador retrievers, and a poodle that takes him to the brink of exhaustion.

By lunch time Kakashi is in dear need of a shower, and thankfully his head is completely empty. He heads home and lets the warm water sweep away the sweat.

There in the quiet of the hot spray, he hears it in his head again.

_“Red looks good on you.”_

He tells himself it’s the heat of the shower, not the words, that make his face warm.

It’s a useless effort.

Hours have passed and yet the words ring in his ears as though they’re hot off Minato’s lips. He can’t stop hearing them—can’t stop thinking of the way Minato’s thumb hooked into his belt, the way his blue eyes sparked with playful delight, the energy he gave off, flirty, coy, confident.

God, he looked _good_.

“Nnng.”

Kakashi shakes his head, dislodging some water and suds. He can’t stop thinking about it. Despite his best efforts, the thoughts won’t go away, and he’s left with the final realization: he likes Minato.

He tries not to bite his lip too thoroughly.

Kakashi finishes showering with a frustrated energy. How can he have such an attraction? They barely know each other. Sure, Minato is hot, he can admit to that, and it’s obvious that he’s gay; he’s been complaining about his awful dates for weeks now. Kakashi still feels nervous. It’s inappropriate, isn’t it? Falling for Naruto’s dad when he’s supposed to be the baby sitter and nothing else.

But what’s to say he can’t become something more?

He plays through the previous night in his mind, memories of two happy blondes, one big and one tiny, both radiating joy, with laughter that tickles his heart and rings in his ears. That feeling of serenity from breakfast this morning, and from dinner the night before, how simple and easy it had been to navigate the house that he knows as well as his apartment of an entire year, how comfortable he felt falling asleep knowing Minato and Naruto were both safe nearby sound asleep? 

There's no denying it. Not anymore. 

But what to do about it? 

His phone goes off and he checks it. Several texts from Minato, asking after a day in his schedule to babysit. 

To baby sit so he can go on a date. 

All the warmth from his thoughts and the shower go out of him in a rush. 

Minato has another date with someone else. 

He feels it in his fingertips, the buzzing in his bones, building up slowly like the screaming of the kettle left on too long. He's upset. 

He's upset because Minato has a date with someone else who isn't him. That's jealousy. 

Kakashi should stop feeling jealous and do something about it. 

He dials Mianto's number and plans out what he's going to say. _I don't want to baby sit for you. I don't want you to go on a date with someone else._

_I want you._

The thought settles in and then it's all he can think about. Minato's cheek, the perfect surface for his fingertips, for his lips to touch, to taste. The slope of his neck, his shoulders, how he'd reached up over them for the apron the other day. He should have leant in and taken a chance. So close it was impossbile to miss how warm Minato is. Kakashi can admit to himself that it's high time he had an up close and personal examination of just how warm Minato can be. 

He wants to. 

But Minato is at work, and doesn't pick up. 

Kakashi tries again. The mobile rings and rings but Minato never answers. 

Some of that impatient desire cools. 

_It's work,_ he tells himself, shaking his head. Of course Minato will answer later once school is over. Waiting so long has wound him up and he needs to vent his nervous energy before it makes him explode. No way he can just sit on his heels and wait for the school day to be over, that's hours from now. 

What to do. 

The sound of his phone vibrating comes through the cloud of his anxiety. He distracts himself gladly with the texts on his phone. Guy wants to meet up at the gym. He always wants Kakashi to join him and Yamato at the gym. Usually he avoids it, because seeing Yamato brings up some embarrassment, but a good hard workout sounds like the perfect thing to vent his frustrations. Kakashi texts back.

_“I’ll be there.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing this chapter: Alright that's enough slow burn, time for smut  
> Both my lead characters: What's Communication? Ha ha. Never heard of that  
> Me: _screeching on a decibel level_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi makes an Executive Decision instead of a mistake.

The gym isn’t very far but Kakashi takes his time getting there. He may or may not be waiting on a text, a phone call… something. But it doesn’t come and Kakashi shoves the mobile into his pocket before he opens the door so he doesn’t look desperate. A familiar voice booms out in greeting as he wipes his shoes on the mat.

“Kakashi? Hah ha! See? I told you he would come!”

The silver-haired man throws up a loose salute.

“Yo. Sorry I’m late.”

“It is of no consequence! I knew you would be,” Guy boasts. “Welcome back! Are you ready to put those legs to the test?”

“I am always ready to trounce you, Guy,” Kakashi shoots back, falling into their school-boy rivalry with ease. The other man laughs heartily. Beside him a brunette offers up a once-familiar smile, soft and shy. Kakashi feels his heart strings plucked gently at the sight and can’t help the knowing look that comes to his face.

“Hello, Captain.”

“You know, it’s been years since track and field,” Kakashi scolds. “My name is Kakashi.”

“And mine is Tenzo, but you never called me that. It was always—“

Guy pumps a fist in the air with a loud exhale.

“Right! The fires of youth burn brightly! Let’s goooo!”

He drops into a series of warm-up exercises that make cross-fit look like yoga, diving side to side, arms moving with fantastic speed. Kakashi falls in beside him, keeping up by sheer force of will. By the time Guy moves them from warm up to actual exercises, he’s drenched in sweat again.

The rest of the day goes on in a rush of endorphins. Guy’s enthusiastic determination sparks the fires of competition in his companions. Together the three of them go all out.

+

It isn’t until much later that Kakashi eventually calls it quits. He definitely needs another shower.

“I think I’m done. I can’t feel my knees.”

“I can’t feel _anything_ ,” Yamato gasps, panting heavily. “I’m toast. I’ll be useless tomorrow.”

“Oh! Fret not,” Guy says encouragingly, “Isn’t that what you have Umino-chan for? Let him pamper you!”

Kakashi glances up in time to catch Yamato shushing their work out partner hurriedly. Curious but courteous, Kakashi doesn’t ask. He knows Tenzo, though, and sure enough, a few stretches later, the brunette comes over to clear the air.

“I have a boyfriend now. His name is Iruka. He works at a day care, near fourth street down town.”

“Mickey’s?”

“That’s it,” Yamato confirms, surprised. “How do you know it?”

“One of the kids I baby sit goes there.”

He’s faintly hurt by the flabbergasted expression on his former teammate’s face.

“Babies… I thought you hated children!”

“Hate is a strong word, and being broke gives you a new perspective on things.”

Yamato takes a moment to unbox that statement. He looks concerned, then.

“Senpai, are you strapped for cash? There’s an opening, at the gym. They need a third personal trainer.” An encouraging smile works across his face. “You were very good at it, in high school. I’m sure they could use someone with your knack for leadership.”

The silver-haired man gives Yamato a grateful look.

“That’s kind of you. Thank you for thinking of me. I’ve got it covered for now.”

“If you ever need help…”

Kakashi nods, and turns the conversation back in time a bit.

“So. How long have you had Iruka-chan all to yourself?”

“Well! We, ah, it hasn’t been too long,” Yamato hastens to say. It’s cute, the way he goes red to the tips of his ears, stumbling over his story as he tells it. Kakashi laughs here and there to show he’s listening but really he’s looking at the other man. Yamato is clearly enamored with his day-care worker boyfriend. The way he goes on about how they met and Iruka’s many redeeming qualities is sweet. And it’s obvious that Yamato is well taken care of, if the hand-stitched patch in his work out shorts is any indication.

“You’re doing quite well for yourself, aren’t you? _Kohai_.”

“And you, _Senpai_?” Yamato asks boldly.

Kakashi feels the smile threaten to slip off his face. He holds it but it’s clearly forced; Yamato’s happy look evaporates.

“Oh. I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to pry.”

A bit exasperated, Kakashi drops the look and tries to shrug it off.

“I’m not really looking for something solid right now. Just playing things by ear.”

“Then, if you’re free Thursday night, we were going to meet up with a few of the old crew! Asuma and Hayate will be there. I think Genma’s coming, too, if he can convince Aoba to take his shift. We were gonna have some drinks. If you like you’d be welcome to tag along.”

While he’s not one for parties, it _does_ sound sorely tempting, catching up with a few of his old friends.

“Yeah.”

He pauses.

“Hang on. Thursday night? This Thursday?”

Yamato nods. Kakashi double checks his phone, a nagging worry in his mind, and groans. Sure enough that’s the night Minato wants him to babysit.

“Can’t. I have work.”

The brunette shrugs.

“It’s fine. We’ll miss you.”

Kakashi feels a sudden surge of helplessness—what is he doing? He isn’t under a contract. He can cancel any time. This is the perfect opportunity to get some fresh air, to see familiar faces and hang out with his friends. He can’t pass up a shot like this. Surely Minato has a back up sitter.

“Here, hang on a minute. Maybe I can swing it.”

He leaves the gym, phone already ringing.

“ _Hello_?”

Kakashi winces slightly as he considers the hour. It sounds as though Minato has just woken from sleep. It’s very late. Perhaps he has.

“Hey. I’m really sorry if I woke you.”

 _“No, no. Not at all,”_ Minato murmurs sleepily, his sweet baritone shockingly sexy over the phone. “ _What can I do for you, Kakashi?”_

“I need you— _um_! I need you to find a different sitter,” Kakashi corrects quickly, rushing to get it out. “I forgot I have something for this Thursday, I can’t come. I’m really sorry.”

Minato must be sleepy; he takes longer than Kakashi expected to say anything back.

_“Oh. Right. Well. Are you sure you can’t come?”_

“Positive,” Kakashi says firmly.

_“I’m sorry to hear that. We’ll miss you, you know.”_

We. Not just Naruto. Kakashi tries not to read into that statement too much.

It takes another moment for Kakashi to realize that there’s no protest. Minato has just agreed. He’d thought… maybe hoped there would be a little more disappointment on Minato’s end. Some irritation that Kakashi had let him down—something? The quiet acceptance really rubs him the wrong way, and before he can censor himself, he’s talking into the phone.

“Look, I’m sorry, I know you were counting on me to watch Naruto, but I have things to do, too. I’m busy that night. Can you find another sitter?”

 _“I’ll manage,”_ Minato says softly. _“It’s alright.”_

“I know it’s alright,” Kakashi snaps. “It’s fine. You can just find someone else.”

“ _Kakashi_?”

“What?”

_“Why do you sound upset?”_

“I’m not upset!”

There’s silence over the line that gives Kakashi enough time to realize that he’s shouted at Minato over the phone.

Humiliation sets in and he scrambles for an excuse, but Minato cuts him off.

_“I’ll find someone else to watch Naruto. Goodnight.”_

His shoulders sink as the call ends.

It takes so little. Just the cool edge of Minato’s voice cuts straight through the hours of endorphins that had built up.

He stares at the phone and tries not to wince at the reflection that stares back at him with resentful eyes. His evening’s free, now. He can go out with his friends. He doesn’t have to work.

…Is that really what he wanted?

“Hey, I heard yelling. Is everything alright?”

Yamato’s footsteps snap Kakashi out of his momentary stupor. He shakes his head to clear it and goes for a casual shrug.

“Yeah. Just moving some stuff around. I can make it Thursday night.”

“Oh? That’s excellent! Will you be bringing anyone?” Kakashi has to really work to keep himself from wincing. Yamato goes on regardless. “Your number’s changed, hasn't it? Give it to me? I can text you when we’re getting together. I’m done for the night. See you later, Kakashi.”

“See you.”

He holds his faux-smile until Yamato’s back is turned before his eyes drop to the phone in his hand.

_“I’ll find someone else.”_

Kakashi doesn’t want him to. Maybe it’s selfish. He wants Minato to rely on him to watch Naruto, but not so he can go out and find someone else.

He wants Minato.

Minato has a date on Thursday.

He has to be there, he realizes, suddenly.

He has to tell Minato how he feels or neither of them will ever move on from this cycle they’re stuck in.

Things can’t go on like this indefinitely.

_He has to be there._

Kakashi turns in a daze and runs after Yamato, no matter how it makes his legs feel like they’re made of jello.

“ _Hey_! Hey, Tenzo, I can’t make it, Thursday. I’m sorry.”

If he’s surprised or disappointed by this sudden switch, Yamato doesn’t show it outwardly. He simply shrugs his shoulders.

“No worries, Captain. We all know what it’s like to need cash like that. Don’t forget that job offer at the gym.”

“I won’t. Thanks. Catch me up later.” Kakashi half-smirks, “I’ll say hello to Iruka-chan for you, next time he’s at Mickey’s.”

Yamato blanches a bit.

“ _Kakashi_!”

“I’m kidding, Tenzo.”

“It’s not funny!”

“It is to _me_ ,” Kakashi laughs as he ducks when Yamato comes for him, a familiar dance. “You’re so predictable.”

The other man goes pink in frustration as Kakashi eludes him even with wobbling legs. Guy laughs at their antics, rushing in to give Yamato a hand. In the process he tackles all the air out of Kakashi’s lungs, and the phone out of his pocket. It goes flying and hits with wall with a spectacular sound.

Yamato, Kakashi, and Guy stop tussling at the shattering of glass.

“I am so sorry,” Guy says sincerely, brows knitting together as he releases Kakashi to collect the pieces of his broken mobile.

“It was a piece of shit anyway,” Kakashi mumbles. “Accidents happen.”

“Can you afford a new one?” Yamato wonders anxiously.

No, he really can’t. And he hasn’t called or texted Minato about Thursday. He’ll just show up at the regular time. Hopefully Minato will understand. And it isn’t unlike them to go a few days without talking, so everything should be alright. There’s no way he can afford a brand new phone, or even a used one. At least all the contacts he had in his phone are written down somewhere in his apartment.

Guy is trying to apologize and Kakashi shakes his head to clear his mind.

“Guy, really. It’s fine. But if you want to, you can treat me to lunch tomorrow.”

“I accept! Although, I would feel better if there was more I could do,” Guy says guiltily, glancing at the remnants of Kakashi’s phone in his hand. “One meal hardly feels adequate.”

“Well,” Kakashi points out, the wheels of his mind turning craftily, “I need a ride Thursday night. Can you be free around eight?”

“I am coaching until, but directly after I will be free!”

“Good. There’s somewhere I have to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close I can _taste_ it. Thanks for reading along this far, I appreciate all the comments and kudos. I'll try to wrap this up so we can get to... whatever happens next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥👀🍿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARMA got me; for all the little interruptions that have kept these two dorks apart, I got interrupted this weekend writing! There was always something pulling me away from this fic 🤣 Well no more! Enjoy, this chapter's long for a reason~

He tries not to take it _too_ personally when Kakashi doesn’t answer his calls or text the next day. Or the next. Or the next, and then the weekend has come and gone, and Minato realizes just how much time he’s invested in trying to get a hold of the younger man.

“Busy,” he tells himself, though he can’t stop his heart from sinking in his chest. “He has other things to do. Of course.”

He still feels like he’s missing something as he goes through the motions of Monday. Tuesday he tries calling the entire lunch hour with no luck. Wednesday he resolves to stop checking his mobile, only to finger it throughout the school day, to the point his nosy observant students point out his bad habit to him, again.

It’s not unusual for them to go a few days without speaking but Minato wants to apologize for how he spoke.

“ _I’ll find someone else,_ ” he’d said, and it’s proved to be a _monumental_ task. Sitters everywhere are either booked out or unavailable. Day by day he beings to really worry that he won’t be able to find anyone to watch Naruto for his upcoming date.

By Wednesday evening he’s all but given up hope. Kakashi was _always_ available. He’s never had to actually find a back-up sitter before. It strikes him, as he’s collecting Naruto from the day-care worker with that scar on his nose, just how much he’s come to rely and count on Kakashi. It must show on his face because Iruka asks after him. 

“Mr. Namikaze? Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh. Well. Actually, I’m in need of a sitter,” he finds himself saying. “My…”

 _No_ , his brain says pointedly, a jab to the chest. _Not yours._

He swallows, a bit lost in his own thoughts, and shakes his head, aware that Iruka is giving him a worried glance.

He’s acting peculiar in front of the day-care staff, how embarrassing.

“Excuse me. I had plans for Thursday night, and my… and the sitter cancelled.”

“Oh?” Iruka pulls out his mobile and goes through a few text messages. “This Thursday—tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Minato agrees.

“Hang on… there’s… well, I don’t know her personally, but my friend Shizune knows a girl,” Iruka starts, and Minato feels gripped by two different emotions at once. One wins out over the other and Minato finds himself giving his address to a young lady he doesn’t know so he can meet up with a man he doesn’t know to see if they’re compatible, so Minato can maybe finally get laid.

It feels so selfish that he can’t stop the guilt from eating him alive.

+

Minato gets dressed Thursday night with a sense of weary resignation. Even with Mikoto’s backing he finds he has no anticipation left in him for going out and meeting new people when it all ends the same, leaving him cold and lonely late at night. Life has settled into such an awful predictable pattern that he’s begun to wonder if he wasn’t born under a cursed star. But that isn’t what’s eating at his heart.

No. It’s Naruto, at the window, watching for a familiar car.

“Kashi?”

He’s been asking after Kakashi for nearly thirty minutes.

Kakashi, who won’t be coming.

“No, Naruto. Kakashi isn’t coming tonight. He’s busy.”

The little toddler turns this information over in his mind. Then he looks back out the window, chubby cheeks pressed to the glass.

“ _Kashi_.”

A fond huff escapes before Minato can bottle it. The thing about toddlers is that, after a while, they get used to routine. Naruto is so used to the silver-haired man coming over Thursday nights. It’s become something they both expected and looked forward to, if Minato is honest with himself.

But life has its hiccups and time waits for no man, or woman. It didn’t wait for Minato to find the ground under his feet when Naruto’s mother was stolen from them by sickness. It didn’t stop when Kurama threw herself into being Kushina. It doesn’t stop now that Kakashi isn’t here to babysit.

Minato puts on a smile for his child and pats Naruto’s hair.

“Kashi is busy. He can’t come.”

“Can’t come,” Naruto repeats dutifully, though he’s watching the street for signs of Kakashi’s car. “Bee-zee.”

“Busy. Naruto? Someone else is watching you tonight.”

His own baby blue eyes blink up at Minato, uncomprehending.

“Someone else,” Minato repeats gently. “Not Kakashi.”

“Not Kashi?”

“No.”

It’s fascinating to watch the neurons fire off in his child’s mind. Those brilliant blue eyes shift over time from puzzlement to realization, cycling to brief shock, and then, at once, Naruto bursts into noisy tears.

He’s still crying when the replacement sitter shows up five minutes later, and he _howls_ when Minato tries to leave.

“I’m so sorry,” Minato says loudly to be heard over the sound of his son sobbing, “Usually he’s never like this!”

“No daddy! _No_!”

“Daddy won’t be gone long. It’s alright!”

“No,” Naruto shrieks, inconsolable, snot running down his nose and tears shining on both cheeks. “No!”

The young lady makes a valiant effort at redirection, offering Naruto different toys and showing off her fun bracelet that has some charms that jingle and sparkle.

“Come on, smile for daddy! Say bye-bye!”

This makes Naruto scream louder, if anything, and Minato pulls out his mobile. There’s no way he’ll be able to concentrate on a date thinking of his son in such a state.

“Here, let me hold him.”

“Want me to come inside? Sometimes it’s easier if you leave when they’re not watching…”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll just reschedule,” Minato says tiredly, taking Naruto in a single arm and holding the phone to his ear with the other. “I appreciate you being available on such short notice.”

“Can I still get paid?”

Minato looks mildly incredulous as Naruto sniffles loudly against his shoulder.

“For a service you didn’t perform?”

“I canceled my date for tonight!”

“So did I,” Minato says with thinly veiled annoyance. “I’m sorry, miss. Goodnight.”

He turns on his heel and walks inside with Naruto clutching his shirt.

+

Naruto won’t go to sleep.

He’s _so_ distraught by the interruption to his routine, with the expectation of seeing Kakashi and then not having it. The toddler is a menace, then, howling, sobbing, kicking and screaming. Minato has hardly ever seen him so upset.

But he’s been a single dad for long enough to know what to do. He goes through his usual list, starting with food and water. Then he checks Naruto’s nappy. Then he tries for some TV, which works for a few minutes, before a commercial comes on. Naruto’s big blue eyes tear back up and Minato tries not to groan as the wailing begins anew.

Naruto’s crying devolves from Kakashi’s name into wordless babble, which breaks Minato’s heart. He can’t stand to see his child so upset.

“I’m sorry, baby. It’ll be alright. Daddy’s here.”

Naruto takes little solace in this, great big sobs quieting gently into hiccups and the occasional sniffling as he clings to Minato’s front. He looks absolutely _exhausted_. The two-year-old has cried himself into a stupor, stubbornly still upset by his usual sitter’s absence. It goes on long enough that Minato realizes he’s missed a whole meal, the dinner he was supposed to take with his latest and last date set up by Kushina.

“What about a snack?”

“'Nack,” Naruto repeats, sniffling.

“Would you like one? Daddy’s going to have a snack. One snack for my little guy?”

Naruto shakes his head, and Minato knows what he wants. It’s the same thing he wants.

He sighs and heads to the kitchen as Naruto mutters something against his shoulder.

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“Sad.”

Minato stops in his kitchen and stares. “ _Sad_ —you’re sad?”

“Sad,” little Naruto repeats mournfully, and it breaks Minato’s heart in two. Who taught his two-year-old how to identify such things? He’s amazed and also overwhelmed that Naruto can articulate how he’s feeling. He’ll have to speak with the day-care staff.

“You’re sad. I’m sorry, darling, but it’s not forever. You know he’ll come back sometime.”

This is too much for Naruto to process, who just stares up at his father without understanding. Minato tries again, using smaller words, easier concepts.

“Kakashi will come back. Not tonight. But soon.”

“Soon?”

Naruto still looks lost. Minato feels frustration and helplessness at his situation well up inside. How to explain to his toddler that Kakashi won’t be coming because he has something else to do tonight? How to placate the tiny human that relies on him, trusts him to make everything better no matter what? His own heart aches from the burden.

It’s _so hard_ to do this alone.

Over the sound of soft sniffling, quiet baby hiccups, and the cloud of doubt and stress that has oppressively followed Minato since Monday comes the sound of three knocks on the door.

Blue eyes widen.

He whips around, hope thick in his throat, and he heads toward the door, Naruto clutched to his front, still sniffling and sad.

The sound comes again, knock, knock, knock. Not the doorbell, because Kakashi assumes Naruto is fast asleep, and doesn’t want to wake him—so thoughtful.

Minato opens the door and feels only relief.

“You came.”

Kakashi looks shocked, at Naruto, who sits up with big wide eyes.

“You’re here—he’s still up,” he says, before Naruto bursts like a dam, excited sounds filling the air, shrieks of delight or exhaustion, it’s difficult to say. There’s no mistaking the way his tiny body nearly dives out of Minato’s grip. Kakashi is there to catch him up, and he feels his arms bump up against Minato’s as his son wiggles and writhes.

There isn’t time to get caught up staring at those tired blue eyes when there’s an armful of baby trying to crawl onto his chest.

“Here, come in,” Minato’s voice says, and Kakashi goes.

+

Naruto takes up all of their attention for nearly half an hour. He vacillates between wanting Minato to hold him and clinging to Kakashi, demanding to be held or pat on the head. He’s clearly exhausted, it’s well past his bed time, and it isn’t until they’re all sequestered on the couch together that his eyes finally shut.

“Wait,” Minato murmurs gently when Kakashi goes to move. “He’s just fallen asleep. Let’s stay like this a while.”

“Good idea,” Kakashi agrees, ignoring the way they’re side by side on the couch with little Naruto between them. It’s difficult to focus on the warmth at his hip when there’s a tiny two-year-old snuggled on both their laps, one hand fisted in Minato’s shirt, the other wound tightly around Kakashi’s finger. He can’t help the way his heart sings in his chest at the pressure, so tender and sweet, as Minato’s only child clutches him. His hands are so _small_. His body is dense but little still, fingers and toes itsy-bitsy.

Kakashi glances up to see Minato watching him watch Naruto. He offers up a small smile, then, for the blonde’s attention.

“He’s perfect. You’re a lucky man.”

Minato’s ocean-blue eyes flicker down briefly.

“Well, I could have been luckier tonight,” he says quietly so as not to wake Naruto. “In a few minutes let’s take him to bed, and I’ll tell you, if you care to hear. Ah, I can grab a drink if you’d like one.”

The offer for alcohol is nice but Kakashi doesn’t need or want the liquid courage, not when it has the potential to be a double-edged sword.

“Just water for me, thanks. But tell me about your day? And why in the world was Naruto up so late?”

Minato’s gentle tenor fills the space between them. Kakashi lets the sound wash over him as anticipation begins to buzz under his skin. It’s soothing to field Minato’s minor concerns about work, teaching, his students and the day in general. The words don’t matter so much as Minato confiding in him. Talking to him. Trusting him.

“As for Naruto, well. He missed you.”

Kakashi smiles.

“Yeah? I missed him, too. He’s a sweet little guy. You’re a lucky guy to have such a good kid.”

“He really is,” Minato murmurs, and Kakashi feels the other man shifting against his side.

He tries not to jump as Minato rests his head on Kakashi’s shoulder like he’s done it a thousand times, like it’s so routine that it doesn’t bear thinking about, but the weight sends a stone down into the still waters of Kakashi’s calm facade. It’s all he can do to keep his heart from pounding up out of his chest as Minato rests against him.

 _Don’t overthink it_ , he tells himself desperately. He’s tired. _It’s the end of the day and he’s exhausted from watching his baby, and now…_

Now it’s time for Kakashi to try not to lose his nerve.

He can do this.

A deep breath steadies him. The rise and fall of his chest steadies his beating heart; it’s a wonder Minato can’t hear it, how close he’s leaned in. Kakashi tries not to think about how close they are since Naruto is still breathing soft and quick against his wrist, drool pooling against his knuckles.

“Minato?”

“Mmm?”

Kakashi swallows, and swallows, and nothing comes out.

Courage. Have courage.

“I…”

The weight on his shoulder twists, never leaving, only turning, so Minato can blink those brilliant blue eyes up at him through his fringe. Kakashi stares down, words on the tip of his tongue. How is it he’s forgotten every word he’s planned to say? His mind goes blank, and Minato raises an eyebrow, inquisitive but quiet, close enough to kiss and completely clueless to the turmoil turning Kakashi’s stomach.

Well. If words aren’t working, actions can speak for themselves. Kakashi takes one last steadying breath and leans in.

Those beautiful blue eyes widen as they watch Kakashi come in closer.

Naruto between then squeaks as he’s squished.

Kakashi stalls, moving back quickly so Naruto doesn’t wake. The two year old gives a little shudder before turning over in sleep.

Both adults give a collective sigh of their own in relief.

“Here,” Minato offers, standing. “I’ll take him to bed.”

Frustration wars with reluctant acceptance as Minato pulls Naruto from his lap. How desire and longing roar in his guts, quarreling with anxiety and uncertainty. He was so close! And he wants to be resentful of Naruto but it’s unfair of him to be upset at a baby. It was his own fault for not considering the little boy still sleeping in his lap.

He watches Minato walk down the hall and can’t follow him. Kakashi sits on the couch, mood souring, feeling thwarted. Perhaps he should have accepted that drink.

His name floats down the hall, a whisper on Minato’s lips, and Kakashi comes.

“What is it?”

To his amazement, Naruto’s little blue eyes are half open.

“Kiss,” Naruto requests, very sleepily. “Nigh-nigh.”

“Of course,” Kakashi agrees at once, walking in to the room where Minato has tucked his son in to bed. He comes to the little boy’s side, smoothing out his hair with a hand and a helpless sort of smile at the blonde’s sleepy demand. He gives in easily, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the little hand seeking his affection.

“Night-night.”

The two-year-old murmurs back, incoherent and off to sleep.

+

Minato shuts the door very quietly behind them, watching Kakashi walk back to the couch with a slump to his shoulders. He looks oddly defeated, even though Naruto is now sound asleep. Minato takes a moment to himself because he could have sworn that, on the couch, Kakashi was going to lean in closer, close enough to kiss.

He’s almost _sure_ of it.

Minato turns the thought over, eyeing Kakashi up and down once as though he’s not already familiar with those handsome features. There’s no denying the younger man is attractive. He’s conventionally pretty, elegant even, with beautiful platinum-silver hair and mismatched eyes, long fingers and even longer legs.

He’s not just a good looking fellow, either. Kakashi is making it on his own in the world, struggling but still putting forth his best effort. He’s good with animals, and cares about the health of his body, and perhaps most important of all, Naruto loves him.

That alone tips the scales in Minato’s mind as he follows Kakashi back to the couch to take up the seat beside him.

A little silence stretches out between them, Kakashi’s disappointment nearly palpable. Minato can’t have that.

“Naruto loves your goodnight kisses.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s very sweet of you,” Minato says meaningfully, watching Kakashi’s eyes widen as he reaches out slowly, to place his hand directly on Kakashi’s knee.

It’s a bit of a gamble that pays off beautifully straight away: Minato gets to watch Kakashi’s reaction in real time, from the way disappointment vanishes off his shoulders to be replaced with shock and a splash of disbelief. Most tellingly of all, aside from his very fetching blush, he doesn’t lean away or make an effort to get Minato’s hand off his leg.

He likes it.

It’s so obvious.

They’re just morons.

He laughs a bit, startles Kakashi out of his reprieve.

“Something funny?"

"I've been wasting _so much time_."

“What do you mean?”

Minato tilts his head to one side, lips curved into a gorgeous smile, eyes alight with a sense of knowing that makes Kakashi’s pulse run hot in his veins. The hand on his leg feels like a firebrand, then, more intimate, and Kakashi can’t catch his breath. There’s a dull pounding in his ears that must be his heart slamming against his chest in a rhythm, playing to the tune of the rise and fall of Minato’s chest. The older man leans forward just a little more, coming in closer than perhaps two strangers should, until there’s hardly any space left between them at all.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kakashi feels his mouth drop open.

He wants to pinch himself, to be sure it's not a dream. Instead he surges forward and meets Minato's resplendent smile.

The other man laughs into the kiss, twisting as Kakashi threatens to topple them back into the couch. He feels fingertips catching up his shirt to drag them closer together, feels his pulse take off as Kakashi kisses his mouth with an ardent energy, drinking him down as though he's been waiting for ages to have a taste. Perhaps he has. Minato can't waste any more time wondering how long he's willfully ignored Kakashi's feelings toward him. He pours himself into this moment, into the kiss, feeling the weight of Kakashi's body pressing into him steadily. There's a telling pressure and warmth as the other man straddles his thigh. It’s a little bit of a shock, how the proof of Kakashi’s attraction to him, rocking up against him.

Minato comes up for air but Kakashi is starved for the taste of his kiss. He’s back before Minato’s caught his breath, pressing in fervently to taste, to soak in the moan Minato makes against his mouth as they make out on the couch.

It’s better than Kakashi imagined. The blonde surges against him, just as hungry, kissing him greedily, breathlessly, hands moving as Kakashi feels his hips rock against Minato’s thigh, the perfect surface, _fuck_. Perhaps, his addled brain submits too late, that’s too much too fast, but he can’t help it. From the deep guttural groan Minato makes as Kakashi rocks down against his leg again, neither of them can.

“Kakashi,” Minato murmurs, and it sounds _heavenly_ when Minato’s like this, with the heat of Kakashi perched over one thigh and their chests pressed together, with the taste of his lips clinging to his name. “Kakashi?”

“Yes?” Kakashi wonders, though his attention is devoted to the corner of Minato’s mouth, pink tongue flicking out tentatively to taste. It steals Minato’s attention as well, and the older man swallows down his question in favor of another kiss.

He can’t think. They should discuss, something, probably, but Kakashi is a delicious weight across his leg, squishing him, pressing him back into the couch. Minato feels logic abandon him as arousal erupts almost viciously. He feels his hips roll up of their own accord, and Kakashi’s answering groan is the sweetest sound.

Minato catches up his mouth in a kiss, again and again, to distract from the fact that his hands have dropped low on Kakashi’s waist. The younger man gasps into the kiss as bold fingers dig into the belt loops of his pants, dragging Kakashi down harder against Minato’s thigh. He grinds down hard and Minato can’t fight a growl of approval.

It’s amazing to think that Kakashi wants this, with him. There’s no denying that he does, not with how he’s leaning forward to get closer, to slot their groins together through the fabric of their pants which suddenly feels far too confining. Minato’s fingers are on the snaps to his pants before his brain puts in a sharp stab of clarity, he hasn’t asked, although it feels far too late to look for permission with how he dragged Kakashi on top of him, but he stops all the same and catches Kakashi’s eye.

“Is this okay?”

His fingers rest directly on his zipper, his meaning is perfectly clear. Kakashi licks his lips in answer and reaches down between his own legs. Minato can’t restrain his groan, watching Kakashi unzip his pants to free the rather obvious erection that’s been stabbing Minato in the thigh for the past few minutes.

“You said you’d show me after class, _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi teases, eyes bright with desire.

Minato can’t help yanking Kakashi in, then, to crash their lips together again. He shudders against Kakashi’s mouth as those nimble fingers undo his own pants, drawing them open and revealing an answering heat and an embarrassing dampness. He swallows thickly to feel Kakashi’s hands undress him, the weight of the younger man sending sparks up and down his spine as they kiss like overzealous teenagers lost to lust.

“It’s not too fast?” He wonders, the last remnants of resistance clinging to his tone.

Kakashi slows down, then, to meet Minato’s half-hazy expression with a shameless sort of passion, unapologetic in his desire.

“Do you want me to stop?”

It’s very clear from the grip he has on their pants that he would rather not. It’s only Minato holding them back.

He’s wasted enough time. Minato shakes his head and takes Kakashi’s slender waist in both hands, and revels in the little jump it gets him when he rolls his hips under the younger man.

“Don’t stop,” Minato murmurs.

There’s a flash of relief in Kakashi’s face, gone as quick as it came, before that hazy sort of lustful look takes its place.

“ _Minato_ ,” he murmurs back, and the blonde goes down under Kakashi’s kiss with a reverent noise.

Then they’re kissing on the couch again, drunk on the adrenaline of touching each other, _finally_ , fumbling with belt buckles. Minato pulls away from the kiss for a moment to make sure no one will get caught up on a zipper. He wonders if there’s anything nearby they can use as lubricant but it’s a needless worry; between the two of them there’s a copious amount of slick, enough to get things started, and Minato can’t bottle his long groan as Kakashi bears down against him with all his weight.

It’s been ages since some frontage got him hot and bothered. Kakashi has no such hang ups, rocking back as Minato rolls his hips again up off the couch, grinding them together, the best sort of friction. It’s hot, and slick, and Kakashi is panting his name in soft little gusts, like he’s already close.

With how much they were leaking, perhaps he is, and Minato knows he won’t be far behind.

He wants to come just like this, with Kakashi on top of him, rocking down relentlessly, rubbing them together and gasping his name. A primal sort of satisfaction comes from the way Kakashi’s cheeks are glowing without any alcohol; _he_ did that. Minato alone is responsible for that blush, that crimson color suffusing perfect pale cheeks, and he leans in greedily to taste the column of Kakashi’s throat.

Kakashi cries out for him, a beautiful sound. Minato wants to hear it over and over again, and drops a hand between them to help things along.

The younger man _sings_ for him, then, twisting and groaning for Minato’s hand and the way Minato’s cock rubs up against his own, slick with the heat between them. It’s dizzying to think that Kakashi wants him, likes him, is so eager for his touch. It’s powerful and that power goes straight to his head as he takes a rather sharp bite into the flesh of his neck, rocking up with an uneven thrust, breath shuddering.

“I’m, _ah_ , Minato,” Kakashi chokes, a symphony of desperate sounds, body hot and aching for Minato’s touch, “ _Don’t stop_.”

How can he, when Kakashi asks so nicely? Minato murmurs his name in return and commits to making Kakashi come undone. They rock together on the sofa with a reckless sort of ardency, needy and hungry, long limbs tangled as they approach orgasm.

He doesn’t want it to be over but he can’t stop when Minato touches him like this, like he’s done holding back and it’s so gratifying to know he isn’t the only one that wants this. It feels so fucking good when Minato’s hand rucks up his shirt, fingers seeking his skin, to touch, to map the surface of his lower back. Kakashi feels his breath coming quicker. He’s burning under Minato’s touch, a collapsing star, a rush like wildfire exploding inside his chest as they rut up against each other on the couch. He’s so close.

“Kakashi,” Minato murmurs and it sends a thrill down his spine, to hear the other man’s voice rasp in his throat, to know he’s just as deep under, just as wrecked, as desperate for this as Kakashi is that he almost misses the question, “Kakashi, can I kiss you?”

 _You never need to ask again,_ he’ll say, right after because he can’t stop the way he comes forward like a force of nature, seeking Minato’s mouth as he’s hurled into pleasure astride Minato’s thigh.

Minato’s fingers bite into his hips when they climax nearly simultaneously. All it takes is Minato’s gasp against his mouth, those deft hands holding his hips, the deep vibration that seems to shake Minato from his very core as he comes with Kakashi’s cock slotting up against his own to send him into an almost explosive orgasm.

There’s a few moments when he’s very nearly out of body, afloat in the universe with only Minato’s touch to ground him, where Kakashi feels only a sense of utter and complete bliss.

Then, slowly, like someone turned gravity back on bit by bit, he comes down from the high, back to the reality of sitting astride Minato’s leg where they’ve just made a fair mess of his sofa.

Together.

It tries to sap the satisfaction out of him but Minato moves, twisting, uncaring of the mess between them because he has to have Kakashi’s mouth on his again, and all of Kakashi’s worries fly out of his head. He closes his eyes and falls against Minato with a sigh, so totally content to forget what comes after, reveling in the taste of sunshine in Minato’s kiss.

The touch is even more reverent, exploratory. Fingertips trail over his thigh through his pants, up his lower back where his shirt’s been shoved up, and isn’t that delicious? The thought that Minato couldn’t wait to touch him, to have him, had to get at whatever he could and cling to Kakashi like a drowning man.

It’s inexorably addicting, to be needed like that.

He wants to stay here in Minato’s arms forever.

Maybe without the mess.

“Minato?”

“Mmm?”

“Mind if I use your shower?”

“Towels are in the cabinet, to the left,” Minato murmurs, sounding punch-drunk from their tryst. Kakashi smiles pluckily. He looks _good_ like this, sinking into the couch and for the first time Kakashi finds there’s a beautiful red coloring Minato’s cheeks. He can’t resist leaning in to press a kiss into the color, to see it deepen, and then those ocean-blue eyes find his. Warm hands creep up and catch his face before he can pull away.

There’s laughter he can’t bottle when Minato pulls him back against the couch, against him, greedily stealing another kiss, and another, and _another_ after that. Kakashi doesn’t mind, giving them without prejudice, letting Minato ruin their shirts and pants and get the couch a bit dirty.

They lose a few more minutes exploring, slotted together with a residual warmth that spread up inside from head to toe. Eventually Kakashi ghosts a hand over Minato’s waist to find a patch of dried cum and he pulls away with a snort.

“We should wash these.”

“So eager to get me out of my shirt?” Minato teases. Kakashi feels his cheeks heat but doesn’t shy back, doesn’t say no. He feels his tongue dart out to wet his lip and Minato feels his own cheeks heat in answer.

There’s no pretending or denying now. The attraction between them is palpable, and it’s more awkward to just shove Kakashi onto the couch for the night, but perhaps it’s too forward of him to invite his baby sitter to his bed, even after what they’ve already done.

It just feels like the right thing to do, and on top of that, he really _really_ wants to.

So Minato licks his own lips, and meet’s Kakashi’s expectant stare.

“It’s late.”

“We should go to bed then,” Kakashi monotones, with as little inflection as humanly possible, an echo of their first conversation, but Minato can read the anticipation strung through the younger man, how he leans forward minutely, expectant, even hopeful.

He smiles and stops doubting himself.

“Kakashi? Come to bed with me?”

“Will I get a goodnight kiss?” Kakashi asks, though he’s already getting up off Minato’s thigh with a grin.

“If you’d like one.”

“I really, really would.”

Minato laughs and stands after him, and grimaces slightly at the state of their clothes.

“You’re right about our clothes. A shower sounds very nice. Do you need any help finding your way?”

"I know your house almost as well as you do," Kakashi scolds, arms crossed over his chest and a sly look on his face. "Want to save water?"

Minato feels his mouth dry up at the invitation, stuttering a positive response for Kakashi's leering eyes, not minding the laughter that he has to chase down the hall. 

Is it too early to ask Kakashi if they can do this tomorrow night, and the night after that, and every night, again and again, for the rest of their lives?

Probably.

It isn't too early to learn the way those pale hips look without a shirt or pants in the way, and Minato stumbles after the younger man with every intent to find out for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your reactions and comments! Thank you so much~ 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, what you're looking forward to, what you want to see more of!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Minato wakes up slowly, body rolling in a cocoon of sheets. His legs stretch out under the comforter and he feels a pair of long legs knock against his.

For once, he’s certain it isn’t a dream, and wakes up fully with a smile already on his face.

His blue eyes don’t deceive him. The bed isn’t empty, full up with a gorgeous silver-haired man still succumbed to sweet sleep, face half buried in Minato’s pillows. He can’t help reaching up to brush silver bangs away, can’t stop himself from leaning over and pressing a butterfly kiss to the corner of those closed eyes. Minato spends a whole long moment breathing in slowly.

Kakashi murmurs in his sleep, Minato’s name, and it makes his cheeks warm.

If he’s honest it _still_ feels like a dream. Thoughts of last night float to the surface of his mind as he relaxes against the sheets, Kakashi’s bare arm warm against his shoulder. His cheeks sizzle to think of all the skin he’s seen now, the way he knows just how those lovely lips feel, and taste.

The memories stir pleasantly in his mind as his eyes fall back shut.

Perhaps he’ll lose a few minutes before he has to get up just remembering.

Mercilessly, he’s interrupted. The phone begins to vibrate and Minato rolls over to silence it.

“Mm? What time is it?”

“We still have some time,” Minato murmurs, rolling back over to offer the sleepy man a coy look. “Can I…”

“Minato,” Kakashi interrupts, grumpy in the early morning, “I said last night, stop asking for every little thing. Whatever you want to do just _do it_.”

The blonde feels his warm cheeks threaten to burn up.

“You’ll have to remind me from time to time,” he mutters, obediently forgoing asking a second time in favor of just wrapping Kakashi up in his arms. “I’m so used to getting permission.”

“It’s granted,” Kakashi rumbles, cheek pressed to Minato’s chest. “You’re cozy.”

“And you,” Minato laughs, the rumbling a pleasant buzz against Kakashi’s face, “You’re a lovely fit.”

“And _you_ ,” Kakashi mumbles back, pressing a smirk into the blonde’s skin. He doesn’t elaborate but he doesn’t need to. Minato catches his meaning _precisely_ , and the delightful memory sends fresh blood south. The flirting tickles his heart and Minato finds himself clutching Kakashi tighter against him, unwilling to let go, annoyed even that morning has come to steal them apart for one more second.

For a few seconds there’s a sense of peace that settles over the two of them. Minato doesn’t worry about getting Naruto dressed or getting to work on time. Kakashi is here, wants to be here, with him, is naked and pressed up against him beneath the covers, body still languid from rest.

Everything is rather wonderful. His only regret is how long it’s taken them to get here together.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For waiting so long, for ignoring how you feel,” Minato elaborates gently. “Looking back, there were several rather obvious clues.”

Kakashi doesn’t begrudge him though. Just shrugs and rolls up against the older man, snuggling for warmth, and to be close.

“You’re here now.”

Minato smiles and feels his heart swell in his chest.

“I’m here with you.”

Kakashi turns, but Minato catches the way his cheeks are turning pink. It’s refreshing to know the younger man will light up for him.

He certainly was a delight for the eyes last night.

The phone buzzes again, insistent, and their temporary reprieve slips away. If they don’t get up now Minato will be late and Naruto will be waking up hungry any minute. Kakashi watches shamelessly as Minato moves the comforter to find clothes. The blonde laughs for his wolf-whistle and picks up a pair of discarded boxers shaking his head. He slides them on slowly, making a point to snap the elastic against his waist, snickering at the way Kakashi’s jaw hangs open just a bit.

“Come on, up on your feet! Unless you were planning to spend the day here.”

“I could,” Kakashi says, eyes glued to the beautiful muscles of Minato’s back as he slides a white undershirt on, “I don’t have any dog walking until next week. There’s supposed to be a storm on the weekend.” He tears his eyes off Minato’s ass long enough to look him in the eye. “Did… would you mind leaving me a key?”

It isn’t a big deal, in the end. Letting him have a key to the house isn’t hugely ceremonial or meaningful: Kakashi is already in his heart.

Minato feels rather than hears his heart thud once, powerfully, at that thought.

He tries not to let it interfere with his morning routine but his heart is running away with his head.

He can’t help the thoughts that flood his mind—images of slow mornings where his kitchen is overrun by Kakashi chasing down little Naruto who’s run off with the flour, again. Kakashi putting down two mugs of coffee, black and hot, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before work. Minato coming home late at night to Kakashi waiting for him on the couch, both legs crossed and Naruto asleep in his lap with a smile on his face and a puddle of drool all over his shirt. And finding time to kiss Kakashi just one more time, and then another, and then another, and once more after that, until one of them has to stop because they’ll knock something over or be late; laughter bubbling up over everything and that feeling he gets when Kakashi rolls his eyes fondly and lets Minato kiss him again anyway, losing time together just being close.

How he wants that.

His next breath is shuddery, like a leaf in the wind, but Minato takes a deep breath in and steadies himself. He’s getting a bit ahead of himself.

But he can hope.

Right now he needs to get Naruto dressed, and finish looping his belt in his pants, and tie his shoes. He blinks to realize there’s a pressure at his back that nearly knocks him forward. Minato braces, widening his stance and pressing back as Kakashi presses forward, long arms coming up on either side of him to rest at his waist, above his pants. The blonde laughs, charmed and a bit startled, and lets Kakashi’s fingers slide over his own.

“Close. Back up one.”

“Here?”

“Just there,” Minato agrees, watching Kakashi try and get the buckle done up without looking. “Almost… _there_.”

The arms stay around his waist even as he’s finished dressing. Kakashi presses into his shoulder with his head, nuzzling, and Minato wonders if he’ll ever stop smiling with Kakashi around. He just feels good all the time, when he’s there.

“You’re going to make me late,” he warns, eyes half-lidded as an obvious heat rocks up against the back of his thigh.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Kakashi rumbles, low in his throat and sounding devilishly tempting. Those fingertips bite into Minato’s hip just so. He makes an interested sound in his chest even as he catches sight of the time.

They really shouldn’t.

But he really, _really_ wants to.

“Lose a few minutes with me?” Kakashi asks, voice velvety, and how his Minato supposed to deny him then?

Minato turns in Kakashi’s arms and kisses him soundly, leaning them forward until Kakashi hits the edge of the bed. They topple back together, Minato’s broader figure squishing Kakashi pleasantly beneath him, grinding down and feeling a delicious heat fire up inside before a quiet sound catches their ears.

It’s an enormous effort but Minato stops to prop himself up on his arms and listens.

Sure enough, it comes again, the quiet mumble from the other room.

“…day? …daddy. Daddy?”

Kakashi snickers at the noise Minato makes, half-defeated, half-aroused, but there’s no hope in hell of getting laid now, not with the baby awake. Minato settles for smashing Kakashi under him in one more kiss, leaning his full weight onto the bed to hear Kakashi purr with interest just before he rolls up and away.

Those mismatched eyes seem to laugh at him as he fumbles with getting his pants back in order.

+

“I can call you after lunch.”

“You can’t, actually,” Kakashi says as Mianto heads for the door. “My mobile’s been busted for days now, nearly a week.”

Suddenly that radio silence from the days before makes _much_ more sense.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Are you getting a new one?”

“Can’t afford it yet,” Kakashi shrugs as Naruto asks for more snacks, little hand held out for more cereal. “Even the cheapest models are more than I’ll make until next week.”

Minato frowns.

“And… you’ll be here... Well, it won’t be trouble getting in touch with you tonight, but what about the next day?”

Kakashi’s face lights up.

“…if it’s not too much trouble, I… was wondering if your offer’s still good.”

The blonde blinks.

“Offer?”

“From before,” Kakashi mumbles, embarrassed. “You said there was a room upstairs I could use.”

Minato’s eyes widen and it clicks. Kakashi is asking to stay.

“ _Oh_! Oh, yes, of course! You most certainly can. You’re always welcome here.”

There’s a smile now when he says that, and Minato feels it reflected on his own face.

“Thank you, Minato.”

Then he darts in, dropping a kiss to the corner of Minato’s mouth.

Minato hopes it’ll never lose its novelty: the little butterfly kiss makes his heart skip a beat.

“Kisses!”

Both Kakashi and Minato look down at Naruto, who is blinking big blue eyes up at them. He points deliberately at his own face, one finger squished into a pudgy cheek half smeared with peanut butter.

“Kisses! Daddy kisses, Kashi kisses!”

“For you?” Minato says, laughing. Naruto nods furiously quick, eyes sparkling as Kakashi smirks and drops a peck into those wild blonde spikes. Minato follows after, pressing a big kiss into each of those cute cheeks, enduring the delighted trill right in his ear from Naruto’s excitement.

“There. Naru kisses.”

Naruto holds his hand out, palm up.

“More, peas.”

Kakashi snorts as Minato obliges, showering the littler blonde in kiss after kiss until he’s screeching with laughter and wiggling to get away from the affection. “Come on, both of you. You’ll be late.”

“Do you have the key?”

“In my pocket, on my dog tags,” Kakashi says with a bit of bite. “Come on! Move it. To the car.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Minato murmurs.

Naruto mimics him louder, “Yessir! Yas _sir_!”

And Kakashi loses the edge to his voice, sighing through a smile as he herds the two rambunctious blondes out of their house.

+

They end up avoiding most morning traffic thanks to Kakashi’s insistence. Minato drops Naruto off with a flourish and extra kisses. The day care workers laugh and wave him off, tickled at his excellent mood.

“Mr. Namikaze! You look good,” Umino Iruka says as Minato makes for the door. “I hope everything went well the other day?”

“It _ended_ well enough,” Minato replies with a mischievous smile, sly and suggestive, watching color rush into the younger man’s face.

He goes to work with images of Kakashi at the front of his mind. All day long his smile never leaves his face. His good cheer is infectious. His class doesn’t complain once about the reading they need to do, or the assigned homework as their teacher explains everything with a radiance about him.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” he hears from behind his back while he’s writing notes on the board. Minato notices that he does have a spring in his step, and that he’s been humming for most of the morning. It can’t be helped. He feels too good to bottle the feeling bubbling up inside. After last night he isn’t stressed at all. A huge weight seems to have been lifted from his shoulders, that he wasn’t even aware he’d been under.

It’s so refreshing!

“Mr. Namikaze, Mr. Namikaze,” he hears, “Is your son okay now?”

“He is. Naruto is doing just fine, thank you so much for asking, dear. Does anyone have any questions about the assignment due next week?”

One student jokingly asks, “Yeah, can we not do it?”

And Minato is in such a good mood that he doesn’t even dock them points for poor manners.

“No,” he volleys back breezily, “ _But_ , if you all get a 100 on the quiz we’re having tomorrow morning, I will extend the deadline by a _week_. How does that sound?”

A chorus of cheers greets this announcement.

Minato smiles straight through lunch, and the end-of-day bell, and the entire commute home. He does finger his mobile habitually, checking for a message, but Kakashi’s words ring in his ears.

His mobile rings in his lap, and Minato answers the call.

“Hello?”

_“Wimp! Chicken! I can’t believe you ditched my guy! He was, like, perfect for you, y’know!”_

“Kushina,” Minato says, besotted and fond, “Don’t **ever** set me up on a date ever again.”

_“What!?! Are you just gonna be celibate for the rest of your life? Mina, babe, gimme another chance!”_

Minato snorts into the receiver.

“I gave you a chance, in high school,” he recalls dryly, taking a turn with one hand on the steering wheel, “I’m not sure I’ll ever recover from you bursting into tears the second we got out of our clothes.”

He can’t help the memory that springs up to the forefront of his mind, of Kushina before she was herself, awkwardly trying to answer Minato’s obvious attraction to the male body she had, the catastrophic foray they’d made together into the realm of physical intimacy that forever cemented Kushina’s attraction to women and Minato’s attraction to men. They’d kissed, once or twice, before tentatively agreeing to try things out with one another. When the time came, disaster struck: Kurama had shaken his head so fiercely it nearly came off his shoulders, I can’t do this hissed from between clenched teeth as he grabbed for his clothes and sprinted for the door.

 _“You’re never gonna let me live that down,”_ Kushina groans. “ _I didn’t know I liked girls then!”_

“You figured it out.”

_“Hell yeah I did! Hey! Hey, seriously though! Are you really giving up on sex?”_

“I am not giving up on sex, but I am hanging up because I am walking in to Naruto’s day care and I am not talking about my sex life around toddlers.”

_“Hey! Before you go! Dinner! This Friday! At Mikoto’s. Should I save you a plate?”_

Minato thinks about it, and a slow smile spreads across his face.

“Save two.”


End file.
